Warm Them Up
by Lyrre Zurc
Summary: TO BE REVISED AND EDITED.
1. Prologue

Hey, people! It's my **first ever published** fanfiction ever! Yay for me! So this is a little bit short, but tell me what you think about my prologue, or better yet, wanna make suggestions about the future chapters? All you gotta do is go press that Review button below, and all magic will happen!

And oh, I'll try my best to make this NOT OOC.

* * *

Prologue

It wasn't a pretty picture, how Kyoya and I met. It wasn't one of those "you'll feel your heart skip a beat" or those "you'll just _know _it's him" moments. It wasn't sweet; it wasn't romantic—not even close. It was chaotic: blood was everywhere —on the room's white walls, on the floor, on my face, in my veins, in my fear. I didn't even look good that time: my hair was a mess, dust resting upon my skin and I hadn't eaten for _days. _Can you imagine _that_ as a scene of love at first sight or anything?

The men and women around me were all in black—like a funeral. It, at first, scared me _so much_ I blacked out for a day or two. But then I realized that maybe they were from my world. They all spoke Italian and often shot me a glare whenever I moved. Once, an ugly man pointed his gun at me, just because I tried to speak. So since then, I'd learned to shut up.

Have you gotten a clear picture of it yet? No? Okay then, I'll crank it down for you:

_I was a hostage._

Yes, I _am_ part of the Mafia World, and no, I wasn't one of the ultra-super-mega skilled assasins/gunmen/Mafioso you're thinking of. I didn't know what I was capable of that time, either. I was _very _vulnerable back then.

And then suddenly, in the middle of the night, thuds came from upstairs (they kept me in the basement) and all hell broke loose. I saw men in suits falling down the stairs, to the floor, crashing against the wall, lifeless, eyes bloodshot, and mouths still wide open from when they cried for mercy. Screams were here and there, too. Gunshots were released, clangs from knives and thumps of hand-to-hand combat. I was thinking that maybe —finally— my father's men had come to save me. It wasn't that bad if I wished at that time, right?

And then it became silent.

I looked up and saw steel, blue eyes. He kneeled down before me and undid the ropes that bound both my hands and feet. Our gazes aligned and then he glared at me. I shivered.

"_Who are you?_" I had demanded back then, standing up unsteadily. I was *tsundere as Japanese people may call it: Acting strong but vulnerable. He ignored me and started to walk away. Instinctively and hesitantly, I followed him. Near the exit, I almost fell over a dead body and then I —unfortunately— clutched to his suit's long, black sleeve for support. He looked back, shooting me a deathly glare again, and pried my hands off.

"_Don't touch me._" he said harshly. I was about to reply, when he hushed me once again with his stare and parted his lips. "_Shut up or I'll cut those hands off._"

I wasn't going to say anything offensive that time. I just wanted to ask why his hands were so cold.

And I wanted to ask myself why I thought I could warm them up.

* * *

Okay guys! What do you think? Good, or no? :/

I'll update when I get my reviews, tho~


	2. I'm in JAPAN!

Hey, people! What's up? Princess of Pancakes here. Thanks a lot to my first ever review-ers! ILOVEYOUSOMUCHGUYS! THANKYOUSOMUCH! :* :D *virtual hug*

Well, as promised, here you go~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. My characters, Mari Auroi, Gilrei Auroi, the girl who sells flowers across the Marzel Family headquartes, the men who kidnapped Mari and my plots are only the things I own so far from this story. Any relations to real people or fictitious characters, dates, events and literary or cinematographic works are purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter One: I'm in Japan and my father… is going to kill me.

The trip back home was quiet. You know, after being —literally— thrown into a black car I was so hesitant in entering because (it was conspicuous and) it was the car of the guy who'd given me ghastly glares every time I tried to communicate and reach out to him. Every now and then, I would look out the window and wonder where I was. I wasn't familiar with the buildings and structures we had been passing by for countless hours. I had curled up with a blanket at the left, back seat of the black car that a grown man with a pompadour was driving, with, sadly, a chocolate bar (that's all the driver could offer). The places were so not Italian that it made me uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" I asked in a softer voice. "I-I'm not… um, you know, aware that there are houses like these in my city." I gulped. It could be worse, right? "We _are_ in Italy, right?"

The driver laughed. "We're in Japan, Auroi-sama."

"Excuse moi?"

"Japan," he said again, but now with a clearer voice. "We're in Japan, Auroi-sama."

There must be something wrong. I was held hostage only for one week or so. I was completely conscious! They wouldn't be _able_ to put me into an airplane without me noticing, right?

Oh. Wait. I almost forgot.

I blacked out for two days.

…

…

My father is going to _KILL_ me. He is going to dislocate my shoulders, remove my feet, poke my eyes would and twist my neck. He is going to trample all over my bloody body with his prized carriage, breaking my bones to his utmost pleasure. He is going to pluck my nails out and break my fingers and toes one. by. one.

I am totally screwed. This will be the end of my happy days. My father will—oh god, oh god, oh god… WHY?

"Stop whining," His cold, annoyed voice suddenly surfaced. "Keep your mouth shu—"

"You don't _understand._" I cut him off, hitting my head against the back of the driver's seat. "My father… is going to _**KILL ME.**_"

"Sh—" He began again, but I (rudely and intentionally) cut him off (again).

"Waaaah!" I was now hitting my head with my fists lightly. "How did I _get_ here? I'm in _another continent!_ I was just, you know, buying flowers from a girl across the street of our headquarters and then suddenly, some guys in black suits circled around me—it was so fast— _oh god._" I faced my black haired, gray-ish, blue-eyed savior and looked pleadingly at him. "You'll say some nice things about me as they lay my coffin six feet down the ground at my burial, right? Saying stuff like: 'She was a girl full of dreams and hopes and innocence.'" I faced the window again, my hands against the (_if_ I am right) bulletproof glass. "….oh god. What does my father think of th—?"

"Auroi-sama, don't panic." The driver said.

How did he know my name anyway? "That is not _possib—_"

"Your father was worried. He had his hands tied between a recent dispute and your situation. He asked for our help, and we accepted. He knew of your situation, and wanted to save you."

"_Riiiight,_" I said sarcastically, but played along. "Let's say that's true, for instance." The driver sighed, and I felt the demon's ambience grow into a deathly and irritated one. "And he _did_ hire you guys or something. So… who are you guys, then? Japanese Cops?"

"No, no," The driver laughed. "My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya—" Right. Like I believe that, Mr. Driver. "—and I am the right hand man, if I may say, of the chairman, Kyoya HIbari-sama."

That's such a great story, I wanted to say. "And who is the "Kyoya Hibari- sama" you speak of?"

"That," A chill went down my spine abruptly but timingly. "Would be me." The black haired demon answered.

I faced him hesitantly and chuckled nervously. "O-Oh. I s-see."

The "Kusakabe Tetsuya" guy continued. "We are part of the Vongola Family, your family's ally for defense since four years ago, if I am right…"

"_Really?_" I said, intrigued.

"And you are the precious, only daughter of the ninth generation leader of the Marzel Family, Gilrei Auroi."

"You know my father?" I said, incredulous. He shook his head. Maybe he meant just by media (_Maybe, but since you still don't know these people…_). "Haha. Okay. My name is Mari Auroi. Call me Mia. I hate formalities, you know."

"Of course, Mia-sama."

"You don't need to add the '-sama'," I said.

"I shall insist, Auro— Mia-sama."

"If you say so, Kusakabe Tetsuya-san."

"Iye. Call me Tetsuya-san if you want to."

"Of course, Tetsu-san." I grinned at him as he looked back but quickly faced the road again (We wouldn't want to crash into a tree and die, would we?).

The rest of the drive was comfortable that I got a sleep for a time. From time to time, we'd stop for convenience stores and buy me food (like sandwiches) and hamburger for the demon (yes, demons eat hamburgers! I know, so shocking, right? :D). Tetsuya-san insisted that he did not want to eat. When I objected, the demon lord, 'Kyoya Hibari-sama' rolled his eyes and said, "Let him be."

Sure, then.

After two and a half more hours, we had arrived in a much, smaller town. It was _clean. _It was peaceful. You'd see an old lady walking so slow but at serenity, kids playing at the park but not too violently, mothers chatting, fathers playing baseball with their sons and daughters. I saw pets, too, like dogs (mostly dogs) and cats. It was… a place to be.

"Wooow," I rolled my window down. "This town is so wonderful! I shall recommend this to my friends and family whenever they want to relax!" …whenever they want to escape from the Mafia World is more like it.

"Kyoya Hibari-sama" smirked (almost smugly) at my remark, although I did not know why. Tetsuya-san told me, "Thank you very much, Mia-sama. It means very much to us."

"Why?"

"We are also part of the Disciplinary Committee of this town." _Ohhh._

"So you guys clean the streets and everything?"

"No," Tetsuya-san laughed. "But we _maintain _the cleanliness and everything." _Right._

We sat in silence for a while. I made a serious face and pointed to the demon sitting beside me. "**What does **_**he**_** do? Intentionally kill everything bad, dangerous, or things that threaten in this town as an excuse to beat people up**?"

"…like that, yes, except the latter part." Tetsuya-san nodded first and then shook his head.

I put down my finger and raised an eye brow. "Why doesn't kill himself, then? _He seems_ **(He is)** like the danger that would destroy this town to me."

Just after half a second, that statement earned me a strong, hateful smack on the head by the demon. "Say that again and _I will bite you to death._" He threatened seriously.

"**Ow**! Ow! Owwwww!" While I rubbed my head to soothe the aching, I tapped Tetsuya-san's shoulder and said, "See? See? _I told you he's _dangerous_!_"

Tetsuya-san just shook his head and sighed miserably.

Poor him.

* * *

**Bzzt! Time's up!**

Sup, guys? How's the latest chapter?

Please press the oh-so ~magical~ Review this Story button just below—IT CURES CANCER.

Just kidding. But please do.

Please, please, please with cherries on top! :')

It would cure my sickness. (If the itch to write HibariOC fanfics counts as a sickness)

Ohohoho,

Princess of Pancakes, the wife of Prince of Pepper.

(The most unlikely match, I know XD)

A/N: I think I like enslaving Tetsuya-san TOO much!

But then again, he WILL be responsible for Kyoya's realization of his feelings… for her! (Kyaaa! XD)

Tune in, and find out in the next chapters! I'll be expecting you!


	3. Asleep

**Hey Hey Hey!** Yo people! =)) I am so high right now! I DONUT KNOW Y! XD …okay. Time to get serious, I know. So, shoutouts to my reviewers! I love you guys! Thankssomuch! :* :D *virtual hug*

I SHOUT OUT TO: xXanimereaderfanXx, Preppy-san, novellanite12-san,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. My characters, Mari Auroi, Gilrei Auroi, the girl who sells flowers across the Marzel Family headquarters, the men who kidnapped Mari and my plots are only the things I own so far from this story. Any relations to real people or fictitious characters, dates, events and literary or cinematographic works are purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Two: Asleep.

**Kyoya Hibari's POV**

"We're here," Tetsuya announced groggily as the car had pulled over in front of the gate of the house. "Mia-sama, this is—" He turned back and his eyes softened. "Ah. It _was _a long drive, so it's natural she fell asleep."

Yes, it was a long drive indeed. It was also late night. From a distant city, to a small town like Namimori, it took two days of driving to get back. The hotel that we entered a day ago was our only source of real sleep.

My eyes slanted to see an unconscious girl—so different from the annoyance she was when awake. She had wavy, light brown hair, just past her shoulders. Her face seemed so tired and afraid. She warmed herself throughout the drive with the blanket Tetsuya prepared.

Was I to wake her up?

Automatically, I looked at Tetsuya. He nodded as a silent answer, removed his seat belt and got out of his seat. He opened my door, first. I stepped out and headed to the gate of my house.

My house.

That infant had made me agree to something hateful.

_"Let her stay at your place, Hibari, until her father fetches her." _

_ "No." I said almost instantly._

_ He wore his fedora and smirked. "I'll fight you if you do."_

_ "Hn?"_

_ "Not now," He sighed. "When this is all over."_

I forcefully broke the lock of the gate. The padlock dropped near my feet. Nothing seemed wrong or disturbed upon my entry. No one tried to break in or steal upon my departure.

This made me feel proud. The Namimori I had been guarding was still innocent, at peace.

The way I liked it.

Abruptly, Tetsuya's phone rang. He was halfway to carrying that annoying girl out of the car. He placed her back and claimed his arms, picking out his phone out of his pocket. He answered the call.

"Ayazu-san, what is it?"

Ayazu Midori was the new addition to the Disciplinary Committee. He was particularly skilled in fighting.

Not that his fighting skills were the reason I picked him.

Heh.

There were inaudible replies over the conversation, but I held the gate open for the other two. _This waiting is irritating me,_ I wanted to his. But then Tetsuya's face had been crossed with panic and confusion.

I glared at him. "What is it?"

"Ayazu-san says there are trespassers in Namimori Chuu, Kyo-san, one carried spray cans."

Anger and displeasure crossed my mind. I gritted my teeth. If there was anything I wouldn't want to welcome me back from a journey, it would be Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends. But trespassers counted as much.

I'll bite them to death.

As soon as I thought that, her annoying voice surfaced my mind. _"See, Tetsuya-san? He hit my head again! Just earlier, he hit my neck! I told you he's dangerous!", she had said earlier._

That girl… was just _bothersome._

"…take care of it?" Tetsuya was already speaking to me.

I didn't hear half of it. Stupid thoughts of that girl, distracting me. "What?" I hissed.

"I can take care of it," He said loud enough. "I'll be back soon, Chairman."

And he was off, leaving me with that girl.

…

I could leave her there. I could rip my eyes out rather than carry this girl into the house. I could drag her in, and say that the wounds were caused by the kidnappers.

But I walked slowly towards her side of the car, bent down and looked at her for a while. She seemed so tired. She seemed so… burdened.

"Tch."

I knew I would regret it, but I lifted her cautiously into my house. She was light, maybe less than 48 kilograms? I felt pity for her. She was only fed sandwiches and chocolate bars. She didn't complain, though.

But I should have given her my burger.

…

What?

NO. What am I thinking? That is bull.

I opened the door of the only room on the second floor of my house—my room. And as if allergic to her, I dropped her on my bed. I stared at her disgustedly. Not like she was ugly, in fact, she looked very nic—

Ugh.

What is happening to me?

I walked out of my room and shook my head. I'm a disgrace.

But maybe I just needed sleep. Oh, wait. Right. My bed's being used by some girl.

_Focus,_ I told myself. _Focus._

…

I'm going to beat up Tetsuya for having me go through this bull… precisely when he walks up my doorstep.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I woke up cold and had a confused state of mind. The pillows I had slept on were covered with blue and black cases. My blanket was white. The bed had a nice, wooden frame.

The room had white walls. There were two beds, and I lay on one of them. Beside every bed was a nightstand with lamps. There were two wooden cabinets. The floor was wooden as well. There was a clock hanging on the wall near the door. There were _biiiiig_ bookshelves against the wall and there was a leather, brown chair resting in front of them.

I seem to have a thing for getting lost, eh?

But hey.

Where the hell am I?

* * *

**Bzzzt! Time's up!**

So, what do you think?

Press the Review This Chapter button and tell me _all_ about it.

Everything, excluding flames, will be appreciated. :"

I tried not to be OOC and at the same time make Kyo-kun act somehow kind,

Princess of Pancakes, the wife of Prince of Peppers.

(The most unlikely match, I know! XD)


	4. Level Up?

**Hey, people! This chapter is in the POV of Tetsuya-san and Mari-san. Don't be too surprised, though, I tried to make it not too OOC.**

And YES, thank YOU, for reviewing my past chapters. But don't forget to review this one, too. :"

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapter Three: Level Up?

**Tetsuya-san's POV**

"C'mon guys, give it a break," I held them apart with my hands, as they were going to go at it _again._

"He hit my head _again!_" Mia-sama argued, pushing my hand away. She directed her glare at Kyoya-sama now. "I'll hit you this time, you sly bastard!"

"Oh?" Kyoya-sama provoked, taking out his tonfas from god-knows-where. "Let's see it, then."

"You—!" And she lunged for him.

…

You'd think that a light-weight, more than average looking, Italian girl wouldn't be able to put up a fight.

Mia-sama was different.

No, not like she was so skilled that she'd dodge every attack, but she could _take_ them (High pain tolerance, perhaps?). She'd 'level up' whenever people would hit her head. Well, when Kyoya-sama hits her head. It was like taking a bone from the dog, or stepping on a cat's tail.

She could throw efficacious punches, that girl. She could kick like hell, too. I won't leave out that, man, when she curses, _she really does._ You've never seen a filthier mouth whenever she fights.

And right now, it seems like my stand as the middleman has been futile. There they go giving blows and receiving throws from each other. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but Mia-sama's strong enough to face Kyoya-sama for more than a half-day fight. I'm sure Kyoya-sama has been putting much strength to his attacks, but Mia-sama would just receive it like an average punch.

She some work of art, I tell you.

That's why I'm wondering _how_ she even got kidnapped. Surely, she could've handled those unwanted people, right?

"OW, OMAYGAD OW, OUCH, OWWWW!" Mia-sama crashed onto the sofa. She had received a blow to the stomach. "That is _not_ fair! You have _weapons!_"

Oh.

Maybe her kidnappers had weapons. Guns, perhaps?

I watched as they fought violently. I concluded that Mia-sama was a close-range fighter. And once Kyoya-sama (is pissed) and Mia-sama (is acting childish) as they go at it, they can't be stopped.

"Wa-o," Kyoya-sama remarked. "That's a kick."

Mia-sama smirked. "'More where that came from, darlin'."

Oh, yes. Mia-sama would intimidate Kyoya-sama by using cheesy (but sometimes just… wrong) nicknames. Her best so far was calling him "sweetiepiehoneybunches". That earner her three bruises, though.

Anyways. As I observe the two enjoy their own company, I check my phone and sigh. There was a message from Ayazu-san.

Again.

Ayazu-san's noob-y doubts were a reason I didn't like recruiting new people into the committee. Instructions here and there, questions go on and on. Newbies can't handle stuff alone.

I head for the door when Mia-sama's voice called for me.

"Tetsu-san?" I turn around. "Where you goin'?" It was funny because she had Kyoya-sama's tonfas locked in her fists so that she could talk to me. Her face told me it hurt a lot to do that.

"Leaving you guys alone," I murmur.

"_DON'T!_" She pleaded. "Take me with youuuuu! This guy is a DEMON—" She faced Kyoya-sama and batted her eyelashes at him, saying softly, "—no offense, honeypie—" And then she faced back to me, crying out, "I'll be DEAD when you get back!"

I should my head and sighed miserably.

"Take. Me. With. You!" She repeated.

I lowered my head as I faced Kyoya-sama. "Is it all right if I take her with me, Kyoya-sama?"

He didn't turn to look at me. He was entirely focused at Mia-sama. He claimed back his tonfas and put them back god-knows-where, saying to her, "We'll continue this, Herbivore. And next time, _I'll bite you to death._"

She sighed in relief. "Sure, darlin',"

And before Kyoya-sama could hit her for that, we were already out the door. Mia-sama sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She inspected her arms as we walked through the streets. After moments, she groaned, complaning, "Damn that demon! I got eight bruises all in all." She sighed heavily. "So unattractive, right?" She nudged me softly, showing me her right arm. Indeed, there were almost green bruises but no, it did not look unattractive. I remained silent until she dropped her arm. I chewed on a plant stem I picked up near my sister's garden (which I hope she did not see) and walked slower.

Mia-sama was still... standing. What is she made of? Metal? But I guess not. I once heard from Reborn-san that Mafia people really take it to the extreme- operating on little children, selling them out. Ugh. I couldn't take it anymore—my curiosity—and at least I had to let it take over me once in a while, right? So I asked her,

"Why are you so... strong?"

This question shocked her a lot. It was like she was electrified lightly. She faced me, wide-eyed, and with a raised eyebrow. I stopped walking and amended, "If you don't want to tell me, it's all right."

She shrugged it off, though. "No, no, it's all right." She began, urging me to walk again. She was obviously excited _where _ we were going to go even though she knew it not. "It's just that, I'll be here only for a day or two and we're, if I may say, asking stuff about each other." She paused, eyeing at me suspiciously. "Are you a stalker or something? Because if you are," She readied her stance to run back to the house. "I'm outta here."

"No, no." I replied, uncomfortable. Me, a stalker? Not so likely.

"Okay," She sighed in relief, with a hand dramatically being placed over her chest. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't see myself as 'strong'. Not even _ near_ that. But you see, in Italy, we don't really encounter normal stuff every day, like, normal is not so normal there. Especially in the Mafia. So we, my friend and I, were taught when we were kids, to study cultures of the leading countries in the world." She chuckled. "My favourite was learning about Siberia—but anyway, that doesn't answer your question."

No, it doesn't.

"…and when I was seven, I was _almost _kidnapped. Good thing my Australian shepherd, Lorie, was patrolling. She bit that guy's ring finger off!" She laughed. "So my father realized, that I needed to learn some kind of defence because I insisted that bodyguards following me were… annoying. So he called up a friend. He was tall and had side burns that looked funny. He had a green lizard-like gun he never used in front of me. He taught me not how to fight because I was totally lousy at it, but how to… accept the pain."

I watched her as she closed her eyes, remembering. She snapped her fingers, like she just realized something.

"And oh, he also shot me a bullet from far, far away, called the 'Tolerance' bullet or something. My friends, my family—_everyone_ said I was so impassive from everything that happened. So that guy who somehow trained me mails the Tolerance Pills from time to time."

"How about the kicking and punching?"

"Oh, that." She nodded knowingly, and then shrugged uncaringly. "I don't know how I do that."

Heh?

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. But I guess I learned it from Lorie, the Aussie Shepherd. She's one hell of a fighter. She can kick, and punch and throw and back and bite and PEE ON THE TRESPASSER'S UNCONSCIOUS FACE!" She said excitedly. "I miss her so much! She's my bestest friend in the mansion _ever._ All the other people come and go, you know. But she's been with me for a _loooong time._"

"Mm-hmm," I nodded to myself; throwing the stem I chewed up on the grass we passed by. "That works… I guess."

We headed to the school. And as it came into view, Mia-sama jumped up and down like a child in an amusement park. She ran past me and headed off to the gates. "What _is _this place?"

I observed her. What year was she from? The BC years?

"_Heeey, answer me!_" She called out. She had peered by the gates and unlocked the gate by herself. I facepalmed myself. Mia-sama was technically an intruder, but since she—ugh. Now I know what that Reborn-san said about being biased. I sighed miserably.

She doesn't even know what a school is.

This is going to be a long day, with Ayazu and Mia-sama acting like newbies. Eugh.

* * *

**Mia-san's POV**

Good lord. Hibari Kyoya, Demon-san, is one hell of a fighter. Now I got bruises all over my body. Dad will freak out when he fetches me.

_…if he fetches me._

I called my father as soon as I woke up in—guess where!—Kyoya HIbari-san's room. My father said, "Sure, darlin'. Glad you're safe now. I'll get you as soon as I can—two days from now."

And it's been four days.

Kyoya Hibari had been teasing me subtly by saying, "No, your father is dead," whenever I sighed to myself, asking, "Where's my dad? Jeez, he takes too long sometimes."

And I hit him back for that.

For making me think that my father _is_ dead.

Jerk.

* * *

...

A/N: Bzzzzt! Time is up!

Don't worry guys. I assure you that the next chapter is good!

**Sneak Peek for the next chapter, "My Father's Farewell."**

Reborn's POV

Once I heard her last name, I felt so sorry for her. That's why she looked so familiar. She looked like her—like Scaltara Auroi, her mother.

My departed colleague.

I swallowed hard. "Are you sure that's your father's name, Mia-san?"

She chuckled. "I don't know how you know my name, but I think I'd know what my father's real name is, don't you think?"

I hesitated.

She was too young, too fragile.

_But the innocent deserve the truth,_ I reminded myself.

…

…

…

**Don't forget to press the Review This Chapter button!**

I would totally appreciate it.

The Wife of Prince of Peppers,

Princess of Pancakes.

(The most unlikely match, I know! XD)


	5. My Father's Farewell

**Hey, guys. Just to remind you, this chapter is a sad, sad, sad one. But I need to progress with the story, so I couldn't help it. In this chapter, Mia-san finally meets Reborn, but… in the grimmest way possible. **

**Kudos to Florence + The Machine's song, "Shake It Out", for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter.**

Thanks to my review-ers, I'll PM you guys later in genuine thanks. :D

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Chapter Four: My Father's Farewell**

**Mia-san's POV**

It was nighttime, and I had snuck out of Hibari Kyoya's house. Yes, I knew it was such a bad idea, but I had to be alone. Whenever I think too much to myself seriously, it's either Kyoya Hibari would instigate fights (actually, scratch that. All our fights are probably my fault) or I'd be too… exposed.

You wouldn't want people watching you as you got sentimental, right? No, you wouldn't like that.

It was cold outside, and it reminded me of my father.

He was always so… distant. Every time our eyes would meet, he'd look away. Every time we'd talk, he wouldn't be looking at me. Every time I'd hold his hand or greet him, he'd be so hesitant you'd think he was a complete stranger.

It made me feel sick, the way he treated me like... like a…

…Nevermind.

I couldn't blame him. My mother died, after all.

She was accused of killing countless innocent people in Palestine, the Land of Bread and Honey, the Promised Land, and was executed.

I always try to tell myself that my face resembled my mother's so much my father couldn't bear to look at me, that he remembered he couldn't do anything to save my mother as she cried for his help as they killed her, that he was just a man with a broken heart.

My heart, on the other hand, is not broken. It's really not, I swear.

It's empty.

**Reborn-san's POV**

I was walking late at night when I spotted a crying girl. Instinctively, I'd just ignore her and walk away. But when she lifted her face to wipe her tears, I paused.

She looked so familiar.

So I headed to her direction, to the park, by the swings.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I asked, sitting on the swing next to hers.

She scrambled to hide her teary face. "Kids—" Hic. "—Should go—" Hic. "—home at this—" Hic. Sob. Sniff. "—time of the n-night."

I was really tired of hearing these from people.

I only looked at her. She really was so familiar.

"…but," She continued. "No, I'm not 'alright'." She tried to laugh but was unsuccessful. It only sounded like a pig choking. "You see, I think my father's dead."

…

…

It took me a while to process what she said. Silence overflowed.

"W-Why?" My voice squeaked.

"He hasn't fetched moi yet," Her voive wavered. I think she's Italian too, but she spoke Japanese well. "I think he's really dead."

"What's his name?"

"Gilrei." She sniffed. "Gilrei Auroi."

Once I heard the last name, I felt so sorry for her. That's why she looked so familiar. She looked like her—like Scaltara Auroi, her mother.

My departed colleague.

I swallowed hard. "Are you sure that's your father's name, Mia-san?"

She chuckled. "I don't know how you know my name, but I think I'd know what my father's real name is, don't you think?"

I hesitated.

She was too young, too fragile.

_But the innocent deserve the truth,_ I reminded myself. I searched my head for thousands of ways on how to say this… nicely. But then again, can you phrase death nicely?

"So you're the last living member of the Marzel Family, huh?" I looked away, pursing my lips.

I heard her stop for a while. "What?" She dropped her hands, looking at me.

"You're Mari Scarlet Auroi, right? The last living member of the Marzel Family." Her eyes closed as she comprehended. "According to my resources, the Marzel Family Household was massacred two days ago."

And then she fell off the swing. "…he said he was glad I was safe," she muttered. "…that he was going to fetch me…" She collapsed, dropping to the ground. "…two days ago."

I closed my eyes and mourned with her. There she laid grim and almost lifeless, with tears and swollen eyelids.

I could still remember how frantic Gilrei was when he contacted me, that his daughter that resembled his wife so much was kidnapped. Gilrei begged me, he pleaded. He'd offered me money no man could refuse. He offered me his reputation, his pride.

So I sent the most assuring ally I had, one that would not fail—Kyoya Hibari.

He did not fail. He saved her, after all.

…

But like this girl, life reminded me, this broken and empty girl, there are things that even when saved, cannot be helped.

A/N: Reborn said what he could. :'(

I hate me for doing that. I really do.

**Sneak Peek for the next chapter, "Until the mourning."**

Mia's POV

He stands up; the book he was reading drops to the floor. He didn't seem too surprised. But still, it was obvious he knew not what to do with me—cold, crying, desperate. He did not embrace me, he did not soothe me with words—Kyoya Hibari was not that kind of man.

Don't forget to press the Review this Chapterbutton, guys!

IT CREATES LOVE.

Lolololol,

Princess of Pancakes, the wife of Prince of Peppers.

(the most unlikely match, I know! XD)


	6. Until the Mourning

Heyo, guys. How's life going? I'm sorry if I don't update so soon. It's, well, because I wanted to see if the reviews got higher… cause, you know, my motivation to write is partly the reviews I receive. :/

And the reviews are…

But I'll still continue. I feel that this fanfiction (and the f*cking author!) is just experiencing… morale problems. Haha.

I shout out to my review-ers! I love you guys. Spread the love by spreading my fanfic, because I swear, it's going to get BETTER. Soon. I hope. XD

**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; it is purely and genuinely created and developed by Amano Akira.

.

**Chapter Five: Until the Mourning**

**Mia's POV**

I ran through the streets, desperately looking for his house. I was so lost. I didn't even remember the streets that I passed by. I called out for his name now and then. It made me feel like a homeless dog. And finally, I turn around the corner and found that metal, black gate. I pushed them open and fumbled with the doorknob. My fingers were beginning to feel numb. I ran and tripped several steps as I went up the stairs. I slam the door open. My face was moist from tears and sweat. I removed my gloves and held onto the doorknob for support.

He stood up and the book he was reading dropped to the floor. He didn't seem too surprised. But still, it was obvious he knew not what to do with me—cold, crying, desperate. He did not embrace me, he did not soothe me with words—Kyoya Hibari was not that kind of man, after all.

He was just… there.

I run to his chest so hard I knock the both of us to the leather chair. He picked me up after moments of hesitance, carried me while I bawled on his shirt, and lay me on my bed. He wrapped a blanket awkwardly around me as I braced myself. He turned the lights off. Fortunately, he just sat there, near me. And by the fifth hour, he sighs and hesitantly places his hand on mine. It was cold, like mine.

I couldn't bear to look at him. I couldn't bear to do anything.

I was lost.

I was empty.

I was broken.

I was sad.

"Mari Auroi," Kyoya Hibari had suddenly called out in the dark. "Life will not stay easy for you. Life never does that for anyone. But when challenges are right in front of you, you don't back down. Only weak people—cowards—do that. Don't be a coward. Don't... tolerate your weaknesses."

His voice was softer than a whisper, lighter than a wish. But the complete silence betrayed him, making his statement loud and clear. I knew what it meant for him, to say something too vulnerable, so sweet. I try to smile and look straight to his steel, blue eyes. I licked my lips—they were so dry. My eyes hurt. My hands were shaking lightly.

"I won't," I say. "But you're all I have now," I sobbed. "If you l-leave me…"

I imagined what it would be like if I were alone. I would have cried and cried and cried—all night, until I thought my eyes were not letting out tears but blood. I would not have lasted for more than a day. I would have given myself up to the sadness of this world. I would have lost my sanity. I would have lost… everything.

I felt so cold, but the hand I clutched onto reminded me I was not in solitary bereavement.

"…please don't leave me." I pleaded, squeezing his hand. "Please."

I just hope that this warmth he offered lasts forever.

.

**Bzzzt! Time's up! **

**Any thoughts**/suggestions/**compliments/**noticed errrors?

I tried my best not to make him OOC though.

I know this is a short chapter, but the next one is long enough to make up for this one. :

Don't forget to review this chapter!


	7. I Scream

Hey, people! Wazzap yo! Anythin' good happening to your lives? Well, if not, surely, good things will come your way. GOOD, WORTH-THE-WAIT THINGS, so don't give up!~

What's with me? Nah-thing-muuuuuch! Just feeling a little (too much) blessed. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn how much/ whatever I do. It is still Amano Akira's. **

.

**Chapter Six: I Scream**

It has been three days since I found out of my family's brutal massacre. I had went to Reborn-san the morning after I mourned. It was very, very hard to take.

Believe me.

Reborn-san had given me all information hesitantly regarding the massacre. I had guessed that the files I read were from the Vongola Database since it was marked CLASSIFIED INFORMATION on the cover. I thanked Reborn-san for them.

_"Reborn-san, these are files marked with CLASSIFIED INFORMATION." I said in surprise._

_ "Obviously. So?"_

_ I frowned. "These would have been hard to take. Was the release of these files issued and supported by the head of the Vongola Family?"_

_ "The mafia is mafia, Mari-san. You don't need to ask that question—you should know already. Your father _has_ given you a peek of what it's like to be a Mafioso, hasn't he?"_

_ "My father does not let me kill people."_

_ "Not _that_ version of a Mafioso, Mari-san. Perhaps being a guest in a working facility… like your family's spying group?" He fixed his fedora. "Or maybe handling information from the database to the table of the leader."_

_ "Um, I _have_ peeked at a file or two from the catalogue."_

_ "How _did _you read a file or two?"_

_ "I unlocked the doors with the key the guard unknowingly dropped as he patrolled."_

_ "Well then, now you know how I got those files. Except the guard didn't drop them." He shrugged, hopping down from the chair._

_ "How did you take the keys without having the guard drop them? Surely they won't give the keys to Mafioso who does fieldwork, right?"_

_ He remained silent._

_ And _then_ it hit me. "Oh. Okay." I gulped. "May he rest in peace, then?"_

_ "I didn't _kill_ him. Just enough to—"_

_ "I get it, I get it. Just—thank you for the files. I'll give them back to you as soon as I finish viewing them. "_

_ "Sure."_

_ "And… well… is the Vongola still an ally to me?" I asked, looking down. "I know my family—the Marzel Famiglia—had ties with the Vongola, so…"_

_ "Are you saying you need our help,Mari-san?"_

_ "…I'm not sure. But, not now, I guess." I shrugged. "Just want to know who I have to look out for."_

_ "Don't fret. As I speak for the Vongola now, I say that we are still allies. The Massacre of the Marzel Household will not be forgotten and is at its peak for other families. They have been alarmed, having wide eyes, open and alert. Perhaps this has woken them up that we still have enemies."_

_ "Enemies, huh…" I echoed, thoughtful. "Oh well. Thank you, Reborn-san."_

_ "Don't thank me, Mari-san. Or shall I call you Mia, like the earlier days?"_

_ "Excuse moi?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Oh. Okay. Well, bye."_

After I had read every single detail from the report, it had been clear to me that the intent of the massacre was, well, total deletion of the face and influence of the Marzel household. Pictures depicted that the crest of our family was trampled upon. The rooms and the libraries, the catalogues and records and the files of every single event were burnt to ashes. The paintings of the former leaders of the Marzel family were vandalized and torn apart. The dining room became the dining hall of parasites, since it was full of corpses of our helpers. My father's room was nothing but dirt. My mother's portrait was splattered my blood. It was horrifying.

I kept looking and looking and _looking_ for details that were not supposed to be there, searching for a clue. I counted every face, pointed out every right thing. Something was _missing._

How did I know that?

Well, if you were from the mafia and you did something absolutely massive, you would _want_ to be known for it. Leave a trademark, leave something that leads to you—like… taking pleasure from such thing you did. Like an award.

_An award, huh…_

It took me hours to finish the whole report. I looked up to the clock and saw that it was almost 10 in the evening. Kyoya Hibari would be arriving soon, after patrolling his beloved school. Perhaps he'd bring Tetsu-san with him tonight, too.

I sigh heavily. This isn't good, I need to rest. I need to clear out my mind.

_But the dead bodies of your friends? Can _they_ wait?_ A voice shouted in my head. _Your FATHER'S CORPSE that DESIRES JUSTICE, MARI, CAN IT WAIT?_

I slapped myself. I breathed out.

I can't do this. I can't handle—

There was a knock on the door. I stood from the sofa and peeked from the hole at the door. I raised my eyebrow. There was no one there. I tiptoed, looking down, seeing if it was Reborn-san, who was too small (HAHA!) to be seen from the hole. Instead of seeing a black part of a fedora, I spotted something white.

Something echoed in my head.

_"Mia-sama, if anything weird or dangerous—no, Kyo-sama does not count—comes to your attention, please call my cellphone. I left yours just by the vase."_

I gulped and slowly walked to the counter, where the vase was usually put. The cellphone wasn't there. Oh shit.

A knock had surfaced again. This time, there were three. I bit my lip and hid the files I held onto under the shoe rack. I took in a breath and slowly lifted the cover of the door hole. When I opened my eye, I saw a bloody face, covered in cuts and bruises. The eyes were bulging out.

I screamed.

**A/N: Whew! You know that time when you peek at a hole and see the eyes of a ghost? UGH. SO. SCA-RY. HAHAHAHAHA, just kidding. Anyway, just wanted to say that MIA FINALLY FACES HER ENEMYYYYYYYYY! OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC (oh my carrot [YES, I AM A DIRECTIONER])! **

**So there we go. DO you WANT to know what happens next? YES? WELL THEN, review this chapter first. **


	8. Of Zombies and Voices

YO! HEY GUYS! WASSAP? VAS HAPPENIN'? YES I ATE TOO MUCH OF ME (PANCAKES) TODAY! HAHAHA.

Anyway, thank you to my faithful readers, EYELOAFYEWSEWMUTCH! :D I swear I'll make the plot better. ;)

The last chapter was much of cliffhanger, huh? I'm not going 'round the bush anymore, and here you go~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn how much I wish it to be mine, since it belongs rightfully to Amano Akira.**

**.**

**Chapter Seven: Of Zombies and Voices**

"It scared the shit out of her, huh?" An (annoying,) high-pitched, female voice surfaced as I grew conscious. "Serves her right."

"I found her passed out on the floor!" A man's voice boomed, followed by loud laughter. "I thought my presence was much of her to take, but—HAHAHAHA, SHE ACTUALLY FAINTED!"

"James, shut up."

"I _do not_ shut up, Melissa." 'James' replied smoothly. "Well, not for you."

"Oh, _that's right,_" 'Melissa' had said in an insulting voice. "You shut up whenever your stupid sibling, Daisy, comes in front of you! The simple presence of Daisy makes you shut up."

"_You_ shut it, Melissa."

"Touché."

Silence followed after that. I tried my best not to move. The cloth that was tied to cover my eyes was so tight it made my head feel numb. My heads and feet were bound by what I guess were chains. It was too hot on the ground that my hair was damp with sweat. I subtly tried to lift the cloth covering my eyes.

"She's awake." A new voice announced.

Oh, shit. Well, so much for being subtle.

"That's nice," 'Melissa's' voice said sarcastically. "At least now we're sure Hannah doesn't kill us. She's gonna freak if we tell her we scared her to death. She wanted to torture her, you know."

"Stop rubbing it in my face!" 'James' had replied from a far distance. "I told you—it's not my fault. Maybe it's her first time seeing a zombie."

"Riiiight."

"Shut it, you two." The new voice ordered. This voice was calm and smooth. A man, perhaps even a singer. "If Hannah wakes up earlier than the time she set her alarm, we're all screwed." I felt a nudge on my back. "You too, stupid girl. Just stay like that and you'll die peacefully."

I chuckled lowly. There was no use pretending anymore. "If you say so."

"Oh. She talks." The new voice had said, sounding surprised. "And she's Italian, too."

"_God,_ Pedro. Don't you _ever_ read the info before we start our missions? You should _know that._" 'Melissa' had complained with her shrill voice. It made me cringe.

"I could care less." 'Pedro' had replied. "I only like to kill. That's why I took this job. It didn't say you had to care to get employed. It said, 'you only have to know how to kill', Melissa. Did _you_ read that? I'm guessing not, since you're only here to get into the pants of Hannah's master."

"How _dare_ you!"

"Yes, how dare he," I chuckled. "The drama you guys put on to entertain me is quite acceptable. Tell me more," I said in fake enthusiasm.

'Pedro', I think, patted my back. I think he's just behind me, too. "Glad you like it."

"Of course. You guys are great actors." I cleared my throat. "But for the sneak peek as a faithful subscriber to your show, will you kindly tell me what's in store for the next episode?"

"Well," 'Pedro's' voice sounded thoughtful. "You die." He said simply.

"Thanks," I said sourly. "As if I don't know that already. You know what; this show is so mainstream that I'd rather die now."

"I'll agree with you there, Mari Scarlet Auroi." Another voice surfaced. But this time, it was feminine. Soft and smooth. Lovely.

"And you are the Hannah they speak of?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Got a prob with that?"

I shrugged. "None much. Hey, since it's like you're their leader, can you have them take off this stupid eye cover? It's itchy."

"Oh. Sure." She laughed. "Pedro, do me a favor and remove that thing Melissa wrapped to cover her eyes. That _is_, I agree, stupid and unnecessary." I frowned as my eye cover was removed. Hannah sounded so innocent.

I was in an open space, an abandoned building, perhaps? I sighed. Melissa looked like a hooker (just being honest!), I didn't bother looking at James, Pedro behind me was, well, absolutely attractive, and Hannah looked like a farmer's daughter, except with the face of a model. Pedro was taking advantage, subtly slinging his arm on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So?"

"Excuse me?" Hannah had approached, raising an eye brow.

"So?" I repeated. "What happens now?"

"First of all, why are you in such a hurry?" Hannah complained, putting a hand on her hip. "Do you think we're that boring?"

"Frankly? Yes."

She sighed. "Secondly, what if I tell you now's the time you should be spilling the beans?"

"As you can see, I have no beans."

Pedro laughed behind me.

"_Very funny,_" Hannah rolled her eyes, and then her face became serious again. "Spill."

"What do you want to _know?_ About my family? I'm absolutely clueless about that. About Kyoya and Tetsuya? Clueless about them, too."

Hannah kneeled before me and took my chin. "Where's Niezel, you sly bitch?"

"Who?"

"Niezel Hacrystis." Pedro said from behind me. "Our, well, real leader." Hannah had glared at him for this comment. But Pedro had just shrugged.

"Don't know him."

"Oh, really?" Hannah had dropped her hand and removed her gloves. "Want me to take your eye out?"

"Frankly? No." I grinned, pissing her off.

"Ewww, don't take eyes out again, Hannah. Gross." Melissa had whined from behind Hannah.

"Oh, got a better idea?" Hannah sneered. "Oh, right. You're only handy when it comes down to luring and having sex with men."

"_Shut up, Hannah._"

"_Well, fuck off, Mel._"

"Shush, both of you." Pedro sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder. "She's telling the truth."

Hannah and Melissa stayed silent, looking at Pedro and I. James' voice boomed from somewhere I couldn't see.

"Someone's coming!"

"Girl? Boy?" Hannah had suddenly become alert. She had stood up and pointed to the left, and Melissa rushed to wherever that pointed to. Hannah had jumped—and _whoa,_ she landed on the window on the topmost part of the wall. "…Oh, it's just a baby."

**A/N: **

**Pedro: *singing* I was born to tell you I love you~ And I am torn—**

**James: PEDROOOOOOO PEDROOOO PEDROOOOO IS SINGING FOR US!**

**Me: Anyway, just making things funnier. AND YES, Hannah, Melissa, James and Pedro are le culprits of the massacre of the Marzel household. Not that knowing is going to help Mia, since she is bound by chains and she is particularly powerless.**

**OMC, IS THE BABY HER SAVIOR? IS THE BABY REBORN?**

**Let's hope it's the same savior, though, the savior from last time, that the baby is just an illusion. We wouldn't want her heart stolen, do we, Kyoya-san?**

**Kyoya: What?**

**Me: I'm asking if you want to save Mia this time.**

**Kyoya: Should I want to?**

**ooooh!~**

**Read and review, guys! Things are just, well, heating up. ;)**

**xxxx,**

**Princess of Pancakes.**


	9. Vongola whuuut?

**Party time! Woot woot!** Lol. Anyway, how's life y'all? Been stressful/boring/not worth living, eh? That'll pass by soon, I swear!

So here's some confusing read for you, and even though it is the way it is, I hope you like it! ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn.**

**Gratitude to: My readers. Without your people, I'd be so alone and crazy. ;) Luffyew, peepol!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Vongola?**

"…Oh, it's just a baby." Hannah said awkwardly. "Melissa!" She shouted, dropping to the floor. She didn't even seem hurt. "Go put back the weapons, will you? Thanks!"

"A fancy baby is more like it," James' voice had surfaced. I closed my eyes at once (I don't want to see his face). "It's wearing a suit."

I froze and slowly opened my eyes. James had his back turned from me (thank God) and Melissa was near me again.

"So, is this baby your friend?" Hannah asked me. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh, don't tell me—that _baby_ is your _savior!_" She began laughing her ass off.

"Do you think that baby is going to defeat _us?_" Melissa laughed with Hannah. "We're from the Vongola Family, and we're not pathetic, you know!"

My mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes. We're from the Vongola Family."

It made so much sense.

It was all a set-up. I was kidnapped; my savior was a guardian from the Vongola Family. Reborn-san, who gave me the news, was from Vongola, too. He _lied_ by saying we were still allies—it was all to make me believe. The files that were classified information… were they fake? Is my family _actually_ alive? The cellphone that Tetsu-san said he left… was it really there in the first place? Wait.

But if Reborn-san is the baby that's coming… why don't they recognize him?

"_Bingo,_" A squeaky voice had startled me. It sounded like Reborn-san's voice. "We have a winner."

I stared at him in shock. "You're with them?"

He stared blankly at me and sighed, taking out a gun. I could see Pedro rustle from behind me and head to Reborn-san. Melissa and James headed for him, too. Hannah took out a rifle from a nearby box. They all headed for Reborn. "You're so stupid, Mia."

I'm confused. Why are they headed for him?

"You don't mess with the Vongola!" Hannah had shouted, releasing bullets. "Even if you're a baby!"

Before the bullets could hit him, it was like slow motion. He had looked at me, and said in Japanese, "Mia-san, you probably shouldn't see this. Look away."

And I did.

There was so much dust around after seconds of closing my eyes. A hand tapped my shoulder. Actually, no one tapped my shoulder. A baby just landed on it.

"Should I release you now?" Reborn-san asked. "Before you see corpses and all."

"Should I trust you?" I asked back. "Before I know the truth and all."

Reborn-san chuckled. "I should probably get you out of here. You should probably trust me. I'll explain everything later. Everything in my perspective, of course."

* * *

"All right," I breathed out, resting my head on the sofa. "Explain."

Kyoya Hibari-san was silently drinking his tea now, shooting glares everywhere. Tetsu-san had kindly wrapped my wounds for me (turns out they'd beaten me up when I was unconscious) and fixed the sofa as my "healing bed" since I couldn't put pressure on my femur (miniature fracture, you see. Yes, on the strongest bone of the body) and as a result, I was banned from using stairs or anything that would put pressure on my legs. I found Reborn-san's company… awkward from time to time, since silence would only overflow between us.

"What should I start with?"

"Well, how you know my name." I offered, stretching my arms. "Not everyone knows my middle name."

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "So how _do_ you know me?" My eyes widened in sudden realization. "OMG You read my files when I got arrested that day! I swear it was a mere coincidence that place blew up!"

The baby raised a brow at me. "What place?"

"Oh." I mumbled. "So, it only mea ns you knew my parents or one of my closest friends?"

"Well, only a parent and a friend." He sat on the table, brewing coffee from his little coffee maker that he took out from behind him a while ago. "I knew your mother, Scaltara. I knew her both as a mother and as a friend."

I stiffened. I was expecting him to say something like, "No, I just read your file from the database of the Vongola" or just a simple "your family and my family are allies, so it's natural I know who's succeeding the throne."

"…she was a very strong one, your mother," He reminisced. "She was the Sun Guardian for her family, like me. A very enthusiastic person, indeed."

"Really?" I smiled, the face of my mother popping into my mind. I tried my best not to act soppy.

"Well, most of the time." His squeaky voice grew impatient. "I knew her before, and I knew her after."

"Excuse moi?" My brows rose. "Before and after what?"

"Before I was an Arcobaleno which memories I do not remember and after I became an Arcobaleno." He had said sadly. "Your mother kindly led me to where the famous doctor, Shamal, had come into hiding. She helped me a lot. She was a great woman."

"Well, I was led to believe so."

"You look like her a lot," Reborn-san said, surprising me. "Well, only _look_ like her. Both of you act so differently."

"Was she a calm person, then? All too composed and perfect?"

"Scaltara, composed and perfect?" He chuckled. "Oh no, she was a walking disaster."

I laughed. "Then what's so different about us? We're both mistakes and disasters."

"_She_ didn't get kidnapped all the time." He offered, insulting me. "Well, you know, she was _a lot _smarter." He smirked. "**A **_**lot**_** smarter**."

And I'm stupid. Thanks, Reborn-san.

"She got too attached to people, too."

"People like you?" I grinned, thoughtful. I could see my mother carrying Reborn-san in her arms, all too happy and weird-ed out at the same time.

"Yeah. Like me." I remained silent for a while as I saw Reborn-san's face change into a sorrowful one. "Her death was a big loss to me, to all of her colleagues. Some of us do not live up to today, but we feel an impulse to just… help you because your mother did to all of us. She was a really great woman."

I nodded.

"I met her back in my earlier days of being a Mafioso. She was new that time, too." He said, unhesitant. "Well, she said so. I forgot my memories regarding those. But I think she wasn't lying. She was just passing by Sicily when she saw me cornering some retards, she said. She offered help beating them up, and I said, 'Nah, I can handle this, lady. Go away' and that's when I realized she was a _real_ killer when she wacked one's head with her fist and then he passed out. I saw that her fist had yellow flames." Reborn-san paused, sipping his coffee. He looked at me. "Do _you_ have flames?"

"I'm clueless of what you're talking about."

"But you do know what guardians are capable of, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Did your father give you a ring, perhaps, before that incident happened?"

"What incident?"

"The massacre."

"Oh," I mumbled again, stunned. "Well," I rammed through my memories. "Last time I checked, my father avoided me every time I wanted to talk to him. I think he wouldn't even be able to lift his hand and give me something."

"Well, it was a long shot," He said to himself.

"Shot to what?"

"I was hoping you'd join the Vongola if you had a ring. But then again, a Marzel ring is different from the Vongola ring. But your mother was strong enough, maybe you are, too."

"Whoa, whoa," I shook my head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves because sadly, I am weak and incompetent. Useless and powerless."

"Mm-hmm."

"But I do remember one thing I got from my mother," A memory of a music box locked on the edge of my bed appeared in my mind. "The day she left, my father had awkwardly stepped into my room after the funeral and put a music box on the edge of my bed. When I opened it, there was a little box, maybe it was enough to put a ring in it. A Marzel ring. Perhaps it was my mother's ring."

"How sure are you?"

"Not so sure," I shrugged. "But when I got kidnapped—the first time—it was when my bag was with me. Those Mafioso didn't check, too. Maybe it's still there."

"Where's your bag now?"

"Upstairs, I think. Or maybe it's in Kyoya Hibari-san's car."

Tetsu-san stood up. "I'll look for it," He approached the door and then paused, looking back to me. "Mia-sama, do you have the phone with you?"

"You weren't joking when you said there was a cell?"

He raised his brow at me. "Of course not. Why?"

After a day of rest and a dose of what Dr. Shamal prescribed as "bone healing medicine," I was back to normal. Reborn-san had excused himself to go back to Decimo, the famous tenth successor of the Vongola throne, and teach him his lessons. I didn't want to imagine how Reborn-san taught lessons to that kid. He was (kind of) my age, too. Let alone that the mystery of the Vanishing Cellphone was left untouched, everything seemed to be happening faster. Tetsu-san had written some rules (I have to follow) and every so often re-wrapped the bandage on my leg, since Kyoya Demon-san wouldn't let me rest for the whole day—you know, we still fight. A lot.

And as for the music box, it was still safe. In fact, when I opened it, the little, satin blue box was still there. I had never tried to open it; since my curiosity and interest for it never surfaced (I hated remembering my mom back then.)

Reborn-san left the number of the household he was staying in, Nana-okaasan's (Decimo's mother), and told me to call if there was an emergency. I wanted to call him every now and then, but not for a dire emergency—I wanted to ask what happened to Hannah, Melissa, James and Pedro. For some reason, I was drawn to Pedro. For some weird, unsettling reason.

But that wasn't all. Reborn-san never explained how my kidnappers were from the Vongola—perhaps they actually weren't. But Reborn-san never brought the topic up, so maybe he wasn't sure either. And lastly, Hannah or someone in that room had said something about a Nirel, or Niedel, I'm not sure.

I am so confused. I need a break.

"You won't get one," Demon-san suddenly spoke up. I looked at him. Apparently, I was talking aloud. "…in this busy world of yours."

"The Mafia World?" I said sourly. "Aren't you a part of it, too? Shouldn't you be affected, too?"

He looked at me, nonchalant. "I make my own rules, Auroi."

"No shit," I replied under my breath.

He glared at me. "And maybe it's time you make yours."

* * *

**A/N: asdfghjkl! So. I know that the details are inconclusive, but you know, it's in the next chapter. It's so confusing! So don't put in the review on how confusing the details are 'cause it was meant to be that way. You'll have to stick around and find out why. Haha. Review this chapter with however you like please! **


	10. What Typically Happens In That Room

HELLO! YO! LOUIS TOMMO HERE! Just kidding. It's just me… eating carrots. That's why it reminded me of le Louis William Tomlinson. Oh, Tommo, Y U SO HOT?

Oh-kay, I shall stop with my One Direction fangirling (for now, anyway) and let you read my story!

KUDOS TO STOLE MY HEART BY ONE DIRECTION. I LOVE IT, AND IT IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPPIE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn whatever I do.**

**Gratitude to: My favorite boy band One Direction and my favorite singer, Michael Bublé. You guys never seize to amaze me with your alluring voices! **

**Chapter Nine: What Typically Happens In That Room**

I lifted the lid of the music box and pouted, putting the palm of my hand as support to my chin as I lay on my bed. I traced the golden details inside the box as it played its lullaby. I tried to open the little, blue box earlier.

Yes, tried—and I failed. It was bound by something I couldn't see. Maybe it was glued shut, or maybe my dad was just joking with me at that time, just making me think it was a special box. I sigh miserably. What was I going to do with my life now?

…

…

_Choice One: Move forward. Forget it. Be normal now, you're in a foreign country—live while you can. Let those unsolved mysteries be the gems of your past. Perhaps find love—or a new family_.

**But I'm from the mafia. I don't live in the present. I don't just love and find a new family.**

_Choice Two: Look for answers. Move. Dig through everything—ask about every detail. Rebuild your family. Find new members._

**Maybe.**

_Choice Three: Join the Vongola._

**No.**

_Choice Four: Find a way to open that motherfucking box and let it decide for you._

**Hmm, that's the kind of thing I'd let my life go with—letting a box decide for me. Ugh. No—who does this shit?**

_Choice Five: Lie around._

**I'm a Gemini. Not my kind of thing, bro.**

_Choice Six: Go back to Italy. Risk everything. Go back to your bloody household. See what's remained of it. Go find your justice._

**Why do I need to find my justice? I've got nothing to live up to. I'm literally worth nothing. I have no family, no friends. Justice for myself? I could care **_**less**_** about justice.**

_Choice Seven: Go ask for Vongola's help and find Hannah and her friends. Or maybe just that Niedel/Nigel guy whose name you don't really remember. And then beat them up for fun. After that, find a new home. Surely, that Demon and Tetsu-san won't take care of you forever, right? Be independent after getting your revenge. You said you didn't care for justice. How about revenge and for fun? Find the culprits, beat them up, laugh, and start over. Get friends after that. Go get a boyfriend or something._

**You make me sound so alone and ignorant, but sure, Conscience, I'll try to do that.**

_…_

_ …_

"What are you mumbling about, Herbivore?" Demon-san asked when he entered the room, startling me. "With that, are you finally going to agree that you're retarded?"

I closed the music box, sticking my tongue out at him. "Bleh, I'm not retarded."

He rolled his eyes and fell into his leather chair near the shelves and began reading. He looked up and caught my gaze. He said seriously, "Stop making those weird noises while I read, or I'll bite you. Too death, of course."

I paused and looked at him for a moment. I abruptly took the music and the picture of my mother, father and I and went near the door, alert. I held onto the doorknob.

"What have you done to Kyoya Hibari?"

Demon-san glared at me. "What?"

"Why are you acting so close to me?" I asked, twisting the doorknob. "Why are you acting too much out of character?" I looked at him from head to toe. "_Who are you?_"

He rolled his eyes and ignored me, looking down and began reading the book in his hands.

"You're not wearing your reading glasses, too." I observed. His head snapped up. He looked at me, with a blank expression. "_What's happening to you? Were you drugged, bro?_"

He glared at me and stretched his arms to reach his reading glasses that were placed on the table near the chair. "I simply misplaced my thoughts."

"Simply, huh, you could have just said you forgot. Oh, right, you're the almighty Kyoya Hibair—_you don't forget!_" I said awkwardly. "What an excuse, coming from you." I slowly approached him, like how a circus trainer would approach a lion. "What's up, Kyoya-san? Did something bad happen? Did your pet die?"

He glared at me and stood up, revealing his tonfas. "Don't get too near, Herbivore."

He avoided the question. But he called me Herbivore, he often did and I had no idea why. He was normally weird. But this is just… not him.

"Are you in love or something?" I asked, putting down the stuff I held onto (the picture and the music box) the ground. "Did you and Tetsu-san break up?"

And with that, he launched for me, bruising the left side of my face.

I stared sourly at him. He sat on his leather chair again, but his glare was fixated on me. I sat on the floor and soothed my cheek. "Kyoya-kun, you're a meanie."

"Don't be familiar with me."

"Whatever you say, Kyoya-kun," I taunted. He sighed. I grinned at him. _I knew it._ "You _are_ in love, aren't you?" He didn't say, he didn't react. I made a smug face. "Who's the lucky girl, eh? Is she pretty?"

"I do not fall in lo—" Kyoya-san had begun and then shut up for a while. He corrected himself, saying, "I do not tolerate weak feelings."

"Love is what created the world, Kyoya-kun," I told him seriously, but I was half-joking. "Love is very powerful! Imagine that _all of these—_" I waved my arms, gesturing to everything. "—were created by a simple feeling. The world… created by love."

"The world sucks."

"Well, you have a point there, but—"

"Shut up. Your voice is irritating."

"Oh, c'mon," I whined. "Even if you don't use your catchphrase, 'I'll bite you to death', you're still the same old meanie." I crossed my arms upon my chest at him. "You know, _you_ need some lovin'. Perhaps this girl you're acting all out of character about is just right for you. You need a lot of loving from her." I went back to my bed after gathering my stuff on the floor and placing them on my nightstand. "You simply need love."

"…and this comes from the girl who just lost her entire family." He smirked, insulting me.

"You're so _cold._" I complained. I had an idea and took the blanket on his bed, tossing it to him. "There. Warm yourself up, then."

"Warm myself up?" He asked, half-insulted.

"What," I began, putting a hand on my hip. "You expect me to warm _you_ up? What are we, cuddle-buddies?"

I paused. What did I just say?

He stared at me, too. He smirked.

"_Fine. _Forget I said that." OMG THAT WAS SO HUMILIATING. _Try to act cool, Mia. Sheesh._ "Fine, I'll let you act like this around me. Like this out of character guy, even though it's so _annoying! _And in return," I looked up, thinking. I had a brilliant idea. "_You'll _have to make me normal."

"Impossible," He mumbled.

"Hey!" I protested. That was offensive! "You act out of your zone, so I'll act in mine. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Every inch of me is _not_ normal. Okay, forget that condition. Just don't go too far or you being out of character." He had stood from the chair and headed to his bed. I continued babbling, turning to the direction of the door. Maybe I should get out of here. "You're like in those fanfics I was introduced to back in Italy. I mean, can you believe it, people actually write their fantasies and get judged by the readers? There are cases of Mary Sue, where the character is too flawless and annoying, and OOC, which you are right now. Oh, OOC stands for Out Of Character."

"Oi."

"Yeah?" I turned back slowly, hoping for another hit from his tonfas to seal my lips forever.

"Shut up." He said first, and then lifted his arm. I really thought it was a bomb or something. But instead, cloth hit my face. It was a blanket. "What's this for?"

"Your face—it's pale." He said bluntly. "You must be cold."

"O-Oh," I said awkwardly, still not used to this character of him. "O-Okay. Thanks, I guess." I placed the blanket on my bed. I sat on my bed seconds after seeing him back to his normal state, just on his bed, with a glare… or some intense stare, I don't know!

"What?" He asked.

I dropped my stare. "I-It's just…" I shrugged. "I can't get used to this side of you."

He remained silent. His expression was still nonchalant.

"Can you delete it, please?" I offered. "It's annoying." I shouldn't have said that! Now he'll—

"If it annoys you, Herbivore," He smirked. "Then it'll be here forever."

Oh, shit.

**A/N: Just another day in their room and what usually happens. Haha. This is just a brain fart, btw. I just did this for fun. Not really a necessary chapter. And yes, OOC is in the air. -_- But I could care less today. I'm too full of GV (good vibes)! :**


	11. I'm Out Of Here!

**HELLO! OMG I'M SO EXCITED! I HEARD ONE DIRECTION IS GOING TO RELEASE THEIR NEW ALBUM ALREADYYYYY ***hyperventilating*** Yay! I can finally listen to Niall and Louis' voices! Whoo-hoo!**

I'm too happy, eh? Fine, I'll bottle me feelings up. HAHA.

Oh, yeah, this chapter **will be as short as my patience. **Ha-ha, let's just get to le story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Gratitude to: Niall Horan. Your voice is simply… stuck in my mind that inspires me to sing more! The gigs I've been doing are turning out well, thanks to you. You deserve to be in One Direction – don't let them bitches get you down! HAHA. I'm being too familiar, so I'll stop. ;)**

**Caution: Swearing and profanity dominate this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter Ten: I'm Out of Here!**

When I woke up, it was, well, bluntly speaking, noisy. That's why I got up from my bed at once. Why? _Demon-san's house is _never_ noisy in the morning. _Um, excluding our sparring from time to time.

So after putting on my bra (I remove my brassiere when I sleep—they say it causes my two beloved pets to get smaller when you wear them while you nap!) I went down the stairs and almost slipped when I got to the dining room.

There were _people_ in Kyoya Demon-san's house! And they _looked like his buddies or something._ One had spiky brown hair, one had straight, white hair, one had usual, messy black hair, one had short-cut white hair (who was very loud, btw), and there was this petite girl white violet hair and an eye patch.

She was so cute.

"Um, g-good morning?" I greeted, stepping into their view. I decided to act shyly. All at once, their gazes went to me and they fell silent.

Awkward.

"Yeah, I'll just be taking my bread and butter and go back to my room upstairs…" I said, taking a slice of bread and putting some butter and started to walk away.

"U-Um, are you Mari Auroi-san?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around slowly and nodded. "We send our condolences."

"It is appreciated, I guess." I smile at them. "May I ask, though, who are you guys?" I searched the other rooms for Demon-san. He wasn't there. "Are you Kyoya-san's friends?"

"_No,_" All of them had said at the same time. And they sounded afraid! Hahaha! "…but, um, well, sort of. Hibari-san likes to be alone." The spiky, brown-hair guy said. He had brown eyes, too!

"Doesn't seem like that to me." I mumbled to myself. I said louder, "So, if he's not here, and you guys are _kinda_ his visitors, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Well, Reborn-san said we needed to meet you or something and that he would fetch Hibari-san from the school." The white haired guy said. "'Dame Tsuna's family needs a talk,' he had said."

"Oh. Well, I guess there's no reason to scream for help," I chuckled. "Right, but though you know me, my name is Mari Auroi, I'm from Italy. Call me Mia, though, if you don't mind."

"Nice to meet you's" and "Yes, thank you for taking us into your house" were said all at the same time. They introduced themselves as Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sawada and Chrome Dokuro.

And then it hit me that in front of me was the 10th generation Vongola family.

I stood there, stunned and speechless.

Once Demon-san arrived, I was ordered to go upstairs. Kyoya-san, like every single day, was mean to me and said he wanted me away. It was a little (A LOT!) offensive, considering that I'm probably the only girl who's ever wanted to get close to him. Ha-ha.

Wait, does that mean he's never had a girlfriend? That's impossible. I mean, surely he'd tricked another feisty persona into his— Oh, wait. He has Tetsu-san, he doesn't need a girlfriend.

I burst out laughing with my conclusion, falling onto my bed. I wiped a tear that escaped from my eye and chuckled a little while longer. "Oh god, that was hilarious."

I found some things to do in our room after long moments—read books, write poems, converse with myself, fix my hair (which, whatever I do, is still straight! UGH it doesn't want to curl!), roll on the floor repeatedly, try to elevate things with my mind, and of course, eavesdrop on their conversations downstairs. It was just about some game of getting Reborn-san remove some weird curse or something, so I didn't care much after.

Here I am now, sitting on the edge of my bed, bored. My eyes scan the room slowly, looking for a target. My eyes stop on Demon-san's closet.

I pouted. I really shouldn't…

But oh well, payback time.

First two drawers were nothing special, but the third one was locked. So I did some effort in picking the lock but I failed. I have no idea how to pick locks. So instead, I use the key of the front door Tetsu-san gave me (in cases Demon-san locked me out of the house) and it _worked._ I sneer and pull the drawer open. It was a photograph, only one, in fact. Why would he lock one photograph in such a big drawer? I bent down and then picked it up.

It was a simple picture, but it—

"_What are you doing, Herbivore?_" There was a lot of rage in his voice. I heard him walk briskly towards me—but I was too frozen, startled and confused. He took the picture from my hand and wacked me on the head. "Your actions give me enough reason to beat—"

"…Kyoya…" I whispered, almost to myself. I fall onto my knees and stare at the floor. "…May you tell me…why you have a picture of my father and me… from our visit to Britain long ago?" I chuckle nervously to myself. "I happen to know, too, that that visit… was only and _only_ disclosed to the person we visited there."

"…"

"Why do you have a picture of my father and me, visiting my mother's grave?" I began to shout. "What are you hiding from me? I _know_ no one _else_ knows about that graveyard. Only the Marzel Family Leaders are able to even _disclose _that location! I _worked_ on that detail myself, Kyoya-san." I clenched my fists. "Does the whole of Vongola know this? Has your family spied on ours? Has your family not trusted our actions? _Has your family been targeting us?_"

"No."

"_Then what is this?_" I almost screamed to his face as I stood up, gesturing to the picture. "_Why do you know about that? Why do you know about the Marzel Graveyard?_"

"…"

"I'm out of here." I hissed, heading to my suitcase. "I can't trust anyone in this world!" I yell, taking the music box and the picture of my father, my mother, my friends and I. I threw all my clothes into the suitcase and zipped it locked. I faced Kyoya Hibari, mad, and held my hand out. "Give that picture to me."

"No."

"_Excuse me? Did I just hear you say __**no?**_" I had spat in his face, stepping forward. "I'm _not_ afraid to die right now to get that, Kyoya. I can't let you have that."

"Really?" he taunted. "I could care _less_ about your petty actions. As long as my contract with Gilrei Auroi is not _torn apart,_ I am not surrendering."

"Contract!" I rolled my eyes. "_Of course there's a contract and you're not lying about it!_" I pushed his chest with my palms, making him step back. He was holding back his anger. "_Give me that picture!_"

"Your father is alive." He said so low.

I continued rampaging through words and kept taunting him until it registered in my brain. I glared at him. "_Do not_ play jokes on me. _Do not_ fool around using my father's name! He's dead and that's that!"

"He's alive and he's using you like his puppet." he sneered. I slapped him.

"_Shut up, you asshole._" I spat. "You can _beat me up,_ punch me, hit me with those weapons of yours, order me around—but you _do not_ joke about _MY MOTHERFUCKING FATHER!_"

"He's using you right now," He said, calm. "He's happy you're doing as he predicted. He's _proud_ you're invading the space of the Vongola. He's _glad_ you've found a weakness in our barricades, he's _laughing_ right now because his _daughter_ was and maybe still _is_ going to die for him."

"_What?_" I hissed. "What _bullshit_ are you throwing at me _now?_ _What 'weaknesses in your barricades', what '_puppetry_', what dying?_"

He smirked at me and stepped forward, making me move backward. "Bullshit? This isn't bullshit. In fact, _you're bullshit. _Weaknesses? Don't you _know _what you're _doing?_ You're being framed by your own family. You're being sacrificed, just because the one meant protecting you isn't there anymore. Do you seriously believe the pictures in the files you've read? Have you _actually_ seen the corpses? Have you _actually_ visited your Marzel Household? Do you seriously _believe_ that your 'family' was massacred?"

"_What are you saying, Kyoya?_" I started to sob. "_That my father is alive and trying to dominate more than he has using me, that he's offering me as exchange for more power, that I __**can't trust my own family,**__ that __**everything is a lie but you?**_" I shouted, my lips wobbling. I breathed out and made my voice lower. "Is that want you want me to believe?"

"Yes. I also _want_ you to believe that the reason this is happening is that your protector is gone—that your mother is _gone._"

"Why?" I looked into his eyes. They were fierce, so familiar but so distant at the same time. "_Why are you _doing_ this… to __**me? **__What have I __**done**__ to you? I don't… I was just…_" I sobbed. "**What did I ever do to you?**"

"It's not what you did, believe me." He said sarcastically, but in a cruel tone.

"How could I believe you?" I asked, almost to myself. "_How do you expect me to believe you?_"

"I don't expect you to believe me." He said bluntly. "I expect you to go away and be the daughter your maliciously-minded father wants you to be. I expect you _to leave._"

I stared at him, wide-eyed, and then looked down. "…_how do you know my father's alive?_"

I loved my father. He was everything to me, since my mother died. He was my only figure of love and vulnerability at the same time. He was kind to me. But I led myself to believe that _bullshit_.

What if I thought those eyes so hesitant to see me, that those arms so hesitant and afraid to hold me—were not undecided at all? That they were full of _disgust _and _pity_ to touch me, to see me—to feel my very presence?

What if the father I had gotten used to was not a father at all?

"He told me." Kyoya had answered indifferently.

"Oh, so he's _alive and he talked to you,_" I said sarcastically. Some sobs were still uncontrolled. "_Look, Kyoya…_" I gestured to my face. "_Look,_ look. Look at what you've done to _me._"

"You deserve it."

"_Why?_" I cried, biting my lip. "_What have I done to you?_"

"You made me weak."

"_I never made you weak._" I whispered, my fingers shaking. I took his collars in my hand and pulled him close to my face. "I never made you weak. _I never beat you. I never overpowered you. I never made you feel __**anything.**_"

"You made me feel love."

"_Love? Love that overpowers all of evil? Love that conquers all war? Love that saves souls and lives? __**Love?**_" I asked, exasperated. "You _can love?_" His eyes expressed hurt. "_And you fell in love with me? Oh __**god, have mercy on me!**_" I let go of his collar and pushed him lightly. "You fell in love with this bullshit?" I gestured to myself. "Take it in my perspective, asshole, I didn't even _flirt_ with you. And yeah, neither did I use my femininity to attract you, to use you, to make you feel anything. But still, you fall in love with me, ruin my life by breaking the news that my family is actually evil to me as payback? Is this it? Because _you felt weak_ _in my presence, that you wanted me weakest?_"

"Yes." He smirked. "But I prefer the word tolerate, than lov—"

"_Well let me tell you now, Kyoya. I was already the weakest before I met you._" I said coldly. "I was already _broken. _You just _proved to me_ that even though I can make you _actually feel something_, you'll still break me—that even if I have the privilege to introduce myself to people by my name, I'll still be trashed in the end?"

"I'm glad you're not actually _that_ stupid."

I stayed silent. I stole the picture that was undefended in his hands. I began laughing loudly. "And you also expect me to believe that you _fell in love_ with me." I went back to my suitcase and slammed the door open. "Oh, Kyoya. The _bullshit_ you throw to me. I'm glad you actually are as stupid as you look! I mean, falling in love with my _bullshit—you deserve a Grammy Award!_" I called back as I went down the stairs.

I heard rummaging from the other room, but I ignored it.

"_Do you honestly believe your mother died because of natural reasons?_" Kyoya's voice from upstairs echoed in my mind. I stopped in my tracks. "Wasn't she a healthy woman? Wasn't she as lively as a stupid person? Wasn't she _strong?_"

"What do you want me to say, Kyoya?" I replied in a monotone voice now. "That I don't believe that? Well, I really don't. Are you happy? I hope you are. Goodbye."

I pulled my suitcase to the door and fumbled with the doorknob. It wouldn't _twist._ I sighed miserably and turned around. I knew it.

They weren't going to let me go.

Waiting behind me were the noises I heard earlier—Tsuna, Hayato, Ryohei, Takeshi and Chrome. Reborn was probably outside, if I miraculously escaped.

"We can't, Mia-san. It'll be big trouble if we let you go."

I decided to be open minded about it. "Oh? Why?"

All at the same time, their eyes flashed danger and overprotectiveness. "The Vongola Family will be exterminated if you do."

"What?"

"We know your father is trying to overpower us, all mafia families, subtly. The set-up massacre was the first hint." Tsuna had declared. "I can't let my family meet danger like him. I can't let them get hurt—my friends are everything to me. Please understand. I'll do everything to protect them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So let's just have this—" I paused to think, leaning on my suitcase. "I'll do what _you_ want _me_ to do and in exchange, you divulge every single shit to me. Nothing will be held against my knowing. Once the agreement has not achieved its conditions and goals, _once the agreement is violated, _the other party may hold the life of the other. No struggling or negative action may be done by the other party once they have violated the treaty—there shall be complete surrender to the rules." I smiled evilly. "In other words, we can kill the one who lies next, and no one can do anything about it." Tsuna's hand stretched out, and I stretched mine. We shook hands. "Starting now, the Treaty of Liars is commenced." I made a funny name for it. "This agreement will only end once both parties are satisfied."

"I understand." Tsuna-san nodded at me. "And let's start by saying that I, Vongola Decimo, want you to stay here."

I did not protest. "Sure."

"Your belongings will be returned— Chrome," He motioned, as she took my suitcase and went upstairs. I heard her knock on the door and enter his room. "Lastly for this night, we—as in the Vongola Family, the _whole_ Vongola Family—ask you not to contact your father or _any_ relative from the Marzel Family until the agreement had been null and void."

"All right."

"Thank you for understanding the situation." Tsuna said seriously. "But as I said earlier, I'm just doing this to protect those I love."

I nodded and my knees started buckling. "…was he lying earlier?" I asked in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna had gotten closer, as I whispered to his ear my query. He closed his eyes and listened carefully.

"Did he lie—I mean, was he acting about that…?"

"About what?"

"About me making him feel… _that._"

"Oh," Tsuna-san had blushed lightly. He had dismissed his other members, and they left without hesitation. "No, that was completely not in the plan. But I have heard of his feelings myself from his mouth—he was doubtful of having you in his residence since your third week here, he felt vulnerable. That's when we concluded he felt love."

"He said he only _tolerated_ me, not _loved_ me."

"You know his ego," He laughed. "He doesn't use words like those a lot."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He really doesn't often use those words, but he does." I shrugged. "Am I going to sleep in _that_ room?" I complained. Tsuna-san offered his home. I rejected. "Nah, I have the sofa."

Three hours later, all of them have left. Complete silence had conquered the house. I sighed to myself and reached to the cellphone Tetsuya-san handed to me personally an hour earlier. I searched through the contacts.

_Kusakabe, Tetsuya - 55xxx89xxx_

I pressed _Options_ and _Send Message_. I began texting: "Tetsu-san, can you bring over some carrots tomorrow morning?" Minutes later, the cellphone beeped and flashed _1 Message_ on the screen. It was Tetsu-san. "_Sure" _it said. That was all. I sighed again.

This was _why_ I _hated_ being alone. I got to think about things I didn't _like._

Okay, so let's say everything, up to now, is still a set up. My family is _not_ massacred, Kyoya is _not_ in love with me, I am _subtly_ a hostage of the Vongola, and the 'contract' was their bait for me to cooperate with them. It's all just a theatre play.

"…Mia-sama…" I heard from behind me, sending chills through my spine. I slowly looked back and no one was there. "Mia-sama…" Now it came from above me. I started crying as I looked up. There was no one above me. "…Mia-sama…" It repeated.

I braced myself. "…where are you?" Please don't be that James Zombie guy.

"I'm… right beside you…" I opened my eyes and looked to my left. I was about to scream when his hand clamped my mouth. "I've come to take you back—your father is very worried! We had news the Vongola had kidnapped you last months ago—we couldn't get past their surveillance, so they had to send me. Let's—"

A tear slid down my cheek. "…Johann…" I threw my arms around him. "I missed you!" I whispered near his ear.

He chuckled lowly. "Johann?" We broke apart and he tucked a small strand of my hair behind my ear. "Nobody calls me that anymore."

I raised a brow at him. "Oh, really?"

"They call me Niezel."

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Things are getting hotter~**

**Want more? Well then, you gotta review this one first! **

**I'm afraid of all the food in the world disappear,**

**Princess of Pancakes.**


	12. Where I Deserve To Be

**A/N: Hey guuuuys! :D I am SO sorry I couldn't update for months (I really am)! You know, school stuff came out. Had to impress teachers, projects, etc. But now, I am here once again, to narrate Mia's life! I would never abandon you guys. I missed this place (ugh now I'm emoting) and without further ado, here you go!~**

**Thank you, my reader, for still reading this. Thank you. :) I would hug you if I could, but I can't 'cause I may be in the other side of the world. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR but Mia, her family and the plot is mine. **

**Caution: Swearing and profanity dominate this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Where I Deserve to Be**

My eyes widened. "Niezel?" I repeated, acting confused. "Is the family using codenames now?"

"Y-Yeah," I could tell he was lying. "We really can't trust that much people now—Mia, let's hurry now, we don't know how much time we have left! I was told your captor was particularly—"

"Strong?" Kyoya's voice interrupted. "Well, your source was right."

I gulped and immediately hopped off the sofa, distancing myself from Johann and Kyoya. Kyoya shot me daggers from the corner of his eye. I glared back. "I have no hand in this." I spat with fury and disgust.

"Mia, what are you talking about?" Johann smirked. "I was sent here to rescue you from the Vongola. Your father is very—"

"Manipulative and deceiving, yes, I would agree." I smiled bitterly. "I actually don't want anything to do with anyone right now."

Johann's eyes darkened. "You choose to stay in the household of a _Cloud Ring Bearer? _Ha!" He mused, sending me an obvious message. "And of all, a Vongola!"

"Our family has ties with the Vongola!" I defended, honest. "I remember the documents, the contracts we've made with them—"

"They've been void for quite a while now, Mia." Johann surprised me. "I think you judgment is simply clouded. You're confused. Our family is innocent, Mia."

My brows furrowed. "What _is_ your family, Johann?"

His eyes sparkled with fury. "I told you, my name is _Niezel._"

"Uh-huh." I scoffed. "And you haven't answered—what's your family? Is it still the Marzel family?"

"You doubt my loyalty? I have been a faithful member since I was born!"

"_When_ were you born? Yesterday?" Kyoya scoffed. I shot him a glare. He wasn't supposed to talk. I needed my answers.

"Mia-sama, we can take the Clud Guardian down and you know it. We can go back to our household, protect it, and sort all the chaos out."

"Chaos?" I repeated. "Interesting choice of words, Johann."

I didn't know what to do, to be honest. And I didn't expect for Kyoya to hold his still position any longer, either. I knew that if I went with Johann, I would be disregarding the pact I just made an hour earlier. It would cost me my life if I went with Johann, and I'm pretty sure my pursuit of the reasons of the chaos recently would cost me my life as well. I was dead either way. I frowned.

I had to choose sides. In fact, I already did when I made a pact with Tsuna, the Decimo. But it seemed so void now that Johann was putting ideas in my head.

And then it hit me.

"You're looking for Hannah and the others, aren't you, Niezel?" I realized. "You must've been surprised—I recall one of them saying _you were gone_ for a while and they held me hostage as if I knew where you were." I observed his face as it darkened. "Were you scouting the Marzel household? Were you the actual reason?"

"Your accusations are hurtful, Mia-sama."

"They're not supposed to hurt you, Johann. Hannah said Niezel was their leader. And now you're introducing yourself as Niezel. I'm not an idiot. I can make a picture out of the puzzle pieces."

Kyoya snickered. "I'll beat you up until there's no blood left."

"Johann, were you the one who caused my father to be blinded with pride? You put images in his head after my mother's death… you caused his distance towards me?"

"No!" He roared. "_I_ was the one who realized your father was going _blind!_ I was the only sane one, until you came. _Someone needs to wake him up, _that's why I assembled my own group—my loyalty is for the Marzel Family—"

"Then what's your part in this story, Johann? Are you suggesting taking my father's throne as the next leader of the disintegrating Marzel family?"

"Yes, Mia-sama, and I will erase those who try and stop me." He hissed, admitting. "Are you blind as well? Can you not see that you are the only one left and you are doing nothing for your family? Can you not _see_ that you've made a contract with another family to destroy your own?"

"That's not it, Johann. You're not getting the bigger picture!"

"What's the bigger picture for you, Mia-sama? The truth? _The truth isn't the bigger picture!_ YOUR FAMILY is the bigger picture! Can't you see that the Marzel family stands for nothing but its own? Won't you save it?"

I shut up.

"Well, I will," he swore. "I will save the only family I've ever had. Even if you try and stop me—even if _you,_ the first friend I've ever had, I will save what has saved me."

"Your quest is to save the family that is to eventually break apart, Johann?" Tears began forming in my eyes. "Johann, our family was never apart."

"Your _father_ is already _apart?_ Did you _know_ he was going to order a massacre to the Bovino Family _just because he could?_"

"No, and I know that's no _right—_"

"Do you know where your father actually _is?_" Johann roared. "He's in the Marzel Household, in his office. He's drinking coffee like its morning and the breeze is fine. He's waving around servants like a normal day. He's using your fickle mind as a pawn for—"

"For his evil plans in dominating the mafia world?" I said in a monotone voice. "Ugh. Can't you make up a more entertaining story? Can't you lie better?"

"_What? _Do you seriously disregard everything I've told you? _Are you blind?_"

I clenched my jaw. "Define blind, Johann. Blind for power, as my father is? As I recall, every human in the world wants power. I just want the truth, Johann. Whose side are you on? What are you here for?"

He bowed his head. Silence erupted. I looked at Kyoya and he glared at me. I see we weren't at terms yet.

_God,_ I thought. _Kyoya has a petty crush on _me_ and _he's_ the one playing hard to get. What logic you have, Kyoya. What logic._

I glanced around my nearest exits. I was sure Kyoya would be able to handle Johann no matter what—even if Johann had this confidence, but me? Oh god, I'd be dead in just thirty seconds. Or less.

I'm that weak, I know.

Behind me was the door. I could simply turn the door knob, run for my life and into the streets, screaming Decimo's name and look for his house. To safety.

_Where _is_ safety? _I asked myself. _To your own family or to another?_

I seriously wanted to punch myself in the git. I was so confused and stupid. I was weak. What was I going to do? Would I run to the kitchen and grab a knife? No, I wouldn't.

On the corner of my eye, the music box's lock sparkled. It was _open._ It was _fucking open._ It _never_ opened!

I tried my best to hide my discovery. Almost at the right moment, Johann burst out laughing like a maniac. "When was I ever able to lie to you, Mia- sama? When did I lie and you did not notice I was lying? That never happened. For some reason, you always saw right through me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kyoya was about to strike when I held my hand out to stop him. I was looking intently at Johann. His eyes were _red._

"Wh-What's happening to your eyes, Johann?"

"Are they red?" He sounded happy about it. "You see, Mia-sama, I'd never thought we'd come to the day we'd fight."

"Fight? There's no reason to fight."

"Is that what _you _think?" His finger trailed up to his other hand. He revealed a ring on his fourth finger. I stared at it. It sparkled red. "Do you see this Hell Ring, Mia-sama?"

"A _what?_"

"A Hell Ring. You have one, too. And I think it's time you take it out, wherever you're hiding it."

And with that, Kyoya lost his patience and punched him asleep. I don't blame Kyoya though, Johann had this natural talent of being annoying. He was quite a braggart, too.

"All talk," Kyoya _harrumphed_, as if unsatisfied. "One second and he was down. He said he was strong?"

I glared at him. I wasn't talking to him. Not yet. Silence erupted between us and I decided I was going to the kitchen and grab a knife for my safety. Before I could leave and call the Decimo and tell him I had another person for safekeeping for his family, Kyoya pulled my hand back.

"Do you really have a Hell Ring?"

_If you lie,_ my mind reminded me. _You die._

"I have no idea." I decided, shooting a look from the corner of my eye to the music box in my open bag. The compartment that never opened was _open._ I was going to hide it form everyone for a while. If it _was_ a Hell Ring, whatever a Hell Ring is, I'm assuming it's big trouble. "Let go of me before I slap you asleep." I hissed at Kyoya.

As I thought I was going to escape from his lingering smell and strong, blue eyes, a surge of feelings went through me. It was like the first time we met, when I hung onto his hand for support. He always gave my hand coldness whenever we touched.

And I had this inexplicable feeling that I wanted _so badly_ to warm them up.

I could not understand why. I looked back to Kyoya and saw him staring at me as well, as if he was thinking of the same thing. I bit my lip.

"I don't know if I can trust you, you know." I decided. "I don't care whatever it is you feel for me, or whatever this is I feel for you. But I hope _so badly_ that it's not love."

This surprised him and I saw it in his eyes.

"I don't want to be hurt again." I told him. "It's all I ask for."

I turned back and headed for the kitchen. I would swear my life on this, but I really do think I heard him mutter back, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: HULLO PPL! TIME'S UP! I KNOW I'M SO AWESOME! HAHAHAHAH**

**Okay, so there we go. I hope you like how things are going /:) But please, don't forget to review for more! **

**Princess of Pancakes.**


	13. Everything is Effed Up

**Hoooooomaaaaayyyygaaaaad! 59 reviews? Seriously? :') Guys, I thought this fanfic would only get one or none per chapter! Ohgod! Thank you so much, guys! You're making me too emotional, really! :)**

**On another note, THANK YOU to those who have been there from le start! Especially LLM, Preppy Stealthy Ninja, XxAnimeReaderFanxX, XxmissdashfoxxX, Xnameless1711X, CeruleanAlphabet, Jyuugatsu AND ALL YOU ANONYMOUS GUYS! (Why would you guys go anonymous, anyway? You're missing out on my Reader-Author messages! :( Please come off anon next time so I can thank you personally, aryt?)**

**.**

**.**

**And yeah, this chap is going to be messy. And when I say messy, I literally mean it. But don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Mia's just too stupid right now to understand anything.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I donut own KHR.**

**Without further ado, this is my newest chapter! Hope you guys like it… :P**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Everything's F*cked Up**

MIA's POV

I woke up to a **huge** stack of papers and a bag of carrots near my face. I'll tell you now, that even for me, _this_ is a weird way to wake up. Tetsu-san was (manly) resting on the chair across from the sofa. He gave me a silent gesture of good morning with a nod. I shrugged and expected an explanation.

He sighed, gesturing to the bag of carrots. "These are the carrots you wanted me to bring over last night, and these…" He hesitated, looking at the stack of papers. "…are the documents that some CEDEF people brought over earlier. It was addressed to you."

"Ched—what?"

"_CEDEF._ It's an organization within the Vongola Family that takes care of—"

"Oh. Vongola group. Got it." I seriously did not want to get mixed up with the Vongola shit any more than I already was. I looked around the room. It was 5:30 am, quite late if you browse over my schedule, but whatever. The air smelled like there were freshly cooked hamburgers. My body didn't feel like I was being stared from afar, so it was good. I wasn't feeling anything like someone was glaring behind me or something… It was quiet. No, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with the house being quiet—I mean, this _is_ **his** house after all! But it had me wondering where that pair of steel, blue eyes were… ugh, what am I even saying? This is total bullshit. I shouldn't even care about him right now—my family is in the state of calamity, I don't know _who_ to trust, my hair is absolutely a mess and Tetsu-san is just in front of me, observing my very face right _now,_ making me a _hell_ lot more nervous by the second—

"_What?_" I hissed, blushing madly. "_Stop_ staring, _okay_?"

Tetsu-san let out a smirk as if he knew I was beginning to get paranoid. "…Kyo-san's patrolling the school, if you're wondering."

If it was possible, I would've looked like a tomato at that moment. "_Wha—Why _would I even _wonder_ about wh-where he is?" I stuttered, marching off to the bathroom upstairs. As I closed the door, I almost smacked my face onto the mirror. God, what was happening to me? I feel so paranoid, insecure, aware, light-headed, confused—ugh!

I slapped my cheek lightly, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Everything seemed so… circular… so around me. It felt weird. I felt aware. I looked straight ahead to the mirror and frowned.

There I was with wavy, brown hair, green but almost violet eyes, light skin… looking trapped between heaven and hell. Wait, I _am_ trapped between heaven and hell, so I guess it's okay to actually even look it. I turned the faucet open and washed my face. I looked up to the mirror and almost peed myself.

There was a violet-haired guy. He had a red eye and one was covered by a stylish patch. He was wearing a green uniform. I grabbed my nearest compromise-weapon, the razor blade (thank God boys have hair to shave!) and nervously pointed it at the guy.

"You're from Johann's family, I assume?" I asked, my hand shaking as I pointed the blade at him. "Don't come near me, I swear—"

"Kufufufu. What courage you present with that meek blade!" He sarcastically replied, laughing like a mad man. And then he turned serious. "Don't group me with that ungrateful... illusion."

"What?" I hissed. "_Who_ are you? What could you _possibly_ want from me?"

He held his hands up. "Believe me, I want nothing to do with _you._ I simply… and unfortunately… owe you a favor twelve years from now." He hissed this.

I looked at him funny. "I've heard better pick-up lines from robbers, love."

He laughed. "Well, aren't you just as amusing as the twenty-seven year old you!" His eyes darkened. "But are you just as strategic? Skilled? …Dangerous?"

He started going near me and I started backing up to the bathroom door. "Tetsu-san!" I shouted. "_Help!_"

Oh, my god am I weak! I can't even protect myse—

"A-ha, I see you haven't used your ring yet."

A flash of the music box popped into my mind. I remember the compartment opening last night— I decided to hide it. "What are you talking about? Go away!"

"Yeah, like that'll help. I'm eighteen years old, I don't back off easily." He shrugged. "And besides, this is _my world._"

"This is Kyoya Hibari's house! How the _fuck_ did you even get to enter?" I freaked out, almost jabbing him with the razor blade. I missed. _Damn it._

"Huh, funny. You're not as aware as I thought you were." He insulted, observing my face. I shivered. His glare was just—

"Step. Back." I tried to sound confident. "I—I'll give you whatever you want!"

He facepalmed himself. This surprised me. "Weren't you listening? I _owe_ you something. If I take whatever you give me, then I'm going to owe you twice as much! God, are you _that_ stupid? Unfortuntely, I'm here to help you. Not that I wouldn't enjoy killing you right now."

"I'm _really_ confused here—"

"Of course, you're confused, dimwit!" The guy exclaimed. "You're in _my_ illusionary world!"

"Are you retarded? We're in Kyoya Hibari's bathroom!"

**"You're not aware you're a ring bearer? You haven't used the hell ring yet?" **His voice echoed in my head.

"What are you talking abou—"

"All right then. I see why you helped me twelve years from now. You want me to help you!"

"_What?_"

"I'll break it down for you: My name is Kairu Rokudo. I'm the—most awesome—son of Chrome Dokuro and my, well, blasted father I won't even bother mentioning. I'm quite the skilled person when it comes to rings and illusions—"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" I threw a bottle of shampoo in his direction. "Go away, maniac!"

He rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to go away? This is _my_ world. _You_ can go away if you want to."

"What do you mean, 'My World'?"

"_Finally,_ you're asking the right questions!" He said, flabbergasted. "I'm an illusionist. A skilled one, as I mentioned earlier. You probably connected with me from your dreams last night, and your real body is probably in a coma right now. I _think_ Kyoya-Ojiisan has finally realized you've been _too_ quiet, like you're dead, and you're being rushed into the nearest, hidden Vongola Hospital—"

"I'm… dreaming?"

"Bingo! What you saw when you woke up was probably the personification of _how_ you wanted to wake up."

"_How_ did I want to wake up?"

"I guess… you wanted to wake up on the sofa, with a friend ready to talk to and without anyone making you feel bad or anything, I dono, I'm not you!"

"I can't understand anything."

"Of course, 'cause you don't have your source of power yet."

"…All right. I really can't understand anything! Can you _explain_ everything?"

The guy sighed. "You're probably a Cloud or mist flamed person. Or maybe black flame. I don't really know. You see, in illusionary worlds, to be able to think rationally, you gotta have something pulling you back to reality. In our side, it's a ring. It, like, battles the fantasy vibes that make you hallucinate and give into the unreal world."

"You suck at explaining."

"I know. Okay, fine. Let me explain that again." He took a deep breath and shouted, "YOU NEED A GODDAMN RING TO UNDERSTAND IN THIS GODDAMN WORLD!"

As I understood that, I rushed off to get my music box. Tetsu-san wasn't there anymore, and I think he just got eaten by monsters or something. I was really feeling weird.

"Ooooh! You have a Mist Flame Hell Ring! Cooool! Reia has one, too, but she _should_have one 'cause she's your daught— oooops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

I almost fell on my knees. "I have a daughter?"

"Oh god, mom's going to kill me." He banged his head against the nearest wall. "Anyway, light it up, now. 'Cause you won't be able to escape this world without learning how to control that flame of yours, or your box weapon."

"…I have no fucking clue of what you just said right now."

"OHMYGODHOWSTUPIDCANYOUBE?" I see this guy had temper problems. "You came into my realm obviously because I need to teach you how to fucking use that ring!"

I wore the ring on my index finger. "There. I'm using it."

….

…

…

And then he really exploded unto curses and profanities and words that aren't even used in truck stops anymore. When he calmed down, it was like a thought had come to him that he smiled at me sweetly.

"I remember mom telling me that you had a problem with your family before. With your dad, particularly."

"Yeah. You know my dad? Who's your mom again?"

"I'm not answering those questions again. Just… just know that I'm here to make you strong. I'm here to teach you how to fight. I'm going to teach you how people _settle_ things twelve years from now." He smirked evilly.

"Okay?" I squeaked.

He frowned. "You still don't get it?" I shook my head. I swear, he almost chopped my head off. "All right. Might as well tell you the secrets of the future."

I looked at him expectantly.

"You're my aunt—not biologically—in the future. I just call you aunt since, well, you and mom and my blasted dad are close like hell. You're currently trying to battle off some evil Mafioso, as usual. The family feuds have been settled five years from now. Everything's… normal, I guess. But we're in the past, and we need to collaborate to get the future in the right track."

"Are you saying that the future is not in the right track?"

"Yes, actually." His expression dimmed. "It's because you're doing something wrong."

I laughed. "Of course I am!"

"…you're not letting him taking care of stuff, aren't you? You're proving that you're strong even though you're not—"

"Whoa, whoa. Where did that shit come from?"

"Aunt, just… just sit down. Let me tell you a story of how you're going to lead the beheading of five million people if you don't listen to me and let me teach you how to use that fucking ring."

* * *

**A/N: All right. I know this chapter is effed up, that's why it's the title. But duuuuh, you know me, I'll clear it up in the next chapter after I hear whatever YOU'RE thinking. THIS is what I want to read in the reviews, okay:**

**1. Why do you think Mia's in Kairu's 'world'?**

**2. Why do you think she can't think right in that world?**

**3. What do you think is happening in the real world while she's in Kairu's World?**

**4. Who is Mia and Why the eff would she have a Hell Ring?**

**5. Who do you think gave Mia the Hell Ring?**

**All right. See you guys soon~**

**With love , POP.**


	14. A Journal, A Box, A Tiger

Hi, guys. How's life been? And omg, did you know that I only noticed Fanfiction's new look today? XD Silly me!

Thanks to my reviewers, iluffyewberymooch! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I own Mia, her family, etc. You get my point.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Journal, A Box, A Tiger.**

_TUESDAY, JULY, 1:45 AM._

_ It wasn't surprising, to be honest. The rings, flames, Vongola, "Niezel", Kaito—I _had_ it coming for me sooner or later. I mean, I was born in the mafia, raised in the mafia. There was no room to be normal. I am just about mafia and it's as simple as that. If you look at it from anyone's perspective, that's just sad._

_ It took one bad thought for my father to go berserk, greedy and heartless. And _that_ caused the other families (specifically Vongola) to plot an event (which in my case, the kidnapping) that would have a Marzel on their side. Johann, now thinking that whatever Vongola does would bear no fruit, he assembles his own repair-the-damage group and establishes a new identity (Niezel)._

_ It wasn't that hard to understand… but what happens next, now that Johann's in the custody of the Vongola? Does anyone still even need me? Was the pact I made with Tsuna even necessary? Was Hibari Kyoya just playing with my feelings to lure me to make that pact with Tsuna? Was Vongola that desperate? If so, what did they offer Kyoya for him to do that?_

_ I don't know. I'm confused and honestly, I'm starting to lose the entire fuck I give._

_ What am I even supposed to believe? Because if _all this_ was just a _joke_, idk, I'm all for suicide. This is just too much on my plate._

_ I'm just gonna sleep it off like I always do._

_ I don't even know if I want to wake up afterwards._

_._

_Still hoping,_

_Mia Auroi_

* * *

Reborn read every single word carefully. He made sure he was focused on the journal he found, bent and abused, in the luggage of Mari Scarlet Auroi, or Maris, as Scaltara, her mother, used to call her. Sad though, Mia now lies, pale and asleep on a hospital bed. He went back journal entries, reading about the Marzel household and activities she partook in it. Some of these entries were depressing and most of them regarding her father who did not acknowledge her, not one, single time.

A nurse entered and her eyes widened at the sight of Reborn. "Are you lost, little guy?"

Reborn shook his head.

"Is that your sister on the bed?"

Reborn nodded.

"Oh, okay. I'll just be checking her blood pressure, all right?"

Reborn nodded again, watching as the nurse took Mia's blood pressure. His eyes dropped to Mia's unconscious face, her pale lips, unmoving hands.

Reborn was confused. It was either Mari had hit her head _really _hard, or Kyoya did, or her brain went into a self-induced comatose to protect her from the harsh in the environment. None of these really hit jackpot, since she had no fatal bruises or wounds.

"H-Hib-Hibari K-Kyoya-sama! G-Good m-m-morining!" Reborn's head lifted slowly at the Nurse's stutters. Reborn faced the door. The nurse was ordered to go out (or be bitten to death, why not.) Hibari Kyoya's eyes bore unto Reborn's.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Akambo," Hibari Kyoya began. "Do not mistake me for visiting _her._"

"Then what are you here for?" Reborn challenged. "The Shimon feud ended two days ago. Shouldn't you be back at school?"

"Saturday," Hibari Kyoya stated simply. "No classes."

"So? You spend 24/7 of your time at school before Mia arrived. You've been dismissed of taking care of her a month and a half ago." Reborn was surprised—the attitude he was giving off was unusual. For some reason, he felt the instinct to… protect her, to hide her from Hibari Kyoya. He didn't know why, he was utterly confused. Perhaps it was because of the picture he found in Mia's luggage, the one with Mia full of hoy, with Scaltara, with a smiling Gilrei, with Mia's friends, with Reborn himself. Only though, he was still an adult. He did not remember the event, but Reborn knew Gilrei, Scaltara and Mia. After Reborn was brainwashed, _she_ was the one who went to him, enraged and still compassionate, demanding for an explanation. _She_ beat up Shamal for agreeing with the operation, infuriated, telling him to make a cure ASAP. Scaltara didn't care what Reborn said—or _try_ to say. He was too stunned that day—he'd never felt so important.

Now he sat on the edge of Scaltara's daughter's bed and left the journal there. He just didn't care anymore. The Marzel household, including Mia, would be exterminated why ally families soon enough.

Maybe it was better if she didn't wake up, for her, for everybody else. Reborn didn't know about Hibari Kyoya though, his thoughts were too fucked up as well. Reborn was already by the hospital gate when he realized that Hibari did not answer his question.

* * *

"You _sick_ bastard!" Johann cursed, aiming at Xanxus. "You're siding with Vongola!"

"We're from the Vongola, so _duh_, we're siding with Vongola…" Mammon passed nonchalantly, annoying Johann.

"You know _very well_ how Mia-sama's doing, Xanxus! Mia-sama, the girl who was there for you _countless_ of times! Now the time comes she needs _you_—you back out?! _Coward!_"

"Niezel-sama…" Melissa put a hand on Johann's shoulder. "Please, let's take care of that later. Hannah, Pedro and James are wounded badly. Please, let's attend to them first."

This angered Johann even more. "Your _family_ sends my _friends_ to fix what _they should've! _Look _what_ the Marzel Household has done to _them!_"

Hannah was unconscious, James was wrapped in bandages and he looked like he died _again. _Pedro was wounded and he looked hideous. All of them were unrecognizable. A pool of blood lay where they rest.

"Not our fault, peasant." Bel decided. "The prince feels bad for your friends, though."

"I don't need your pity! I need your _help!_" Johann glared at Bel and Xanxus. "I heard Squalo was deployed to scout the Marzel Household—or what's left of it, anyway." Johann snickered. "I hope he dies."

"That's _really_ bad, Jo-schwann!" Lussuria pouted. "Squalo was the one who offered to shelter you all since being captured! If not for him, all your friends would be dead!" Lussuria gestured to the people whose wounds Melissa was bandaging.

"They're _almost_ dead!" Johann argued.

"Not our fault. I mean, you left them to track Mari Auroi without notice. You went AWOL, they went berserk, looking for ya. Honestly, I think what Gilrei Auroi did was rational—I mean, your group _did_ kill three of the main Marzel troupes! He was probably just paying back."

"M-Melissa! You _imbeciles did WHAT?_" Johann burst.

Melissa looked down. "We agreed with the Vongola to use us as baits, but we _had_ to see if Gilrei-sama had captured you. We didn't know where you were—we were… Hannah was…"

"All of you, shut up. Just, like, shut up. Now. You, Johann, out. Out, all of you. Melissa, Bel, Mammon, carry out all of those bodies. C'mon, hurry up now. Hurry, before Xanxus takes out his guns—oh, there you go, he's taking them out. Now, shoo, shoo. Out of here." Lussuria ushered them to the ground floor of the Varia base.

As Xanxus was left alone, he massaged his temples. "That stupid girl. She just probably just hit her head… stupid Maris."

* * *

"Auroi-sama, we have received Intel that your daughter has been hospitalized four months ago. It was reported and confirmed that she had gone into a self-induced comatose. Reason unknown as of August 1, 2012."

"Dismissed." His raspy voice seemed bored. He stood from his seat and went to the window behind him. What could possibly go wrong now? He thought. His words and plans were absolute. His daughter was unconscious, his wife was dead. His search was only beginning, but now, he was lost. He looked out of his window, scrutinizing the darkening sky. His mind was focused on only one question:

Where could the remaining hell rings possibly be?

* * *

Very much to Kairu's dismay, Mia, his not-so-biological aunt, wasn't progressing as fast as he thought she would. Honestly, he was just growing impatient. His time was almost up.

"So… is the box still shaking?" Kairu asked Mia. She looked up from the grassland and nodded, her eyes sad. Kairu sighed, sitting beside her. Mia looked up, staring directly into Kairu's eyes. On the next second, Kairu almost choked.

"W-Wa-Wait! Wh-Why are you _crying?!_" Kaito fumbled, almost mortified but stunned. Never in his life, until now, did he see his aunt cry, let alone show weakness.

"_This s-s-stupid box!_" She cursed between sobs. "It doesn't stop shaking whatever I do!" She screamed at it. "_What do you want me to do! Just __**tell**_ _me! _My god… just stop shaking… please."

Kaito's eyes softened. "Listen to it, just try to listen to it."

This did not help Mia. _Listen_ to it? _Seriously_? She'd love to punch Kairu, to thank him very much for the advice. But the given fact that he _IS_ Chrome's son, most possibly with Mukuro, she hesitated. They sounded like good people to Mia (yes, even **Mukuro** sounded nice **to her**), judging by Kairu's stories. She did not want Kairu to go home with a blackeye, let alone a scar. Mia was smart enough to know she did not want an enemy out of illusionists.

"…maybe it's as confused as you are, don't you think?" Kairu laughed softly and went away, probably to reflect on something else, to give me space for quite some time. He looked satisfied though, after he patted my head.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I looked at the box, still shaking. I sighed, pulling it close to my heart, enclosing it around my fingers. "So… it's you and me, you and me only right now." I began. It seemed like a stupid idea, to talk to a shaking box. I mean, if I saw a box seven months earlier, I would've thought it was battery-operated. "Look, I'm sorry if I startled you. Really, I am. But I need your help. I'm so confused. Maybe _you're_ confused, I don't know, you don't tell me anything. But I swear, if you settle down with me, I will be the best mother, sister, friend—whatever you want me to be. I'll use you properly, you can use me. I'll treasure you more than I treasure myself. I'm not saying I treasure myself much, but it's worth the shot, right? I'll be here, I swear." I looked down and saw the box, unmoving. I smiled to myself, lit my ring and inserted my hell flame.

Out came a familiar, black tiger. It was elegant. It was beautiful. Its eyes were gold and piercing. It made its way to me, its paws thudding against the earth. I rubbed it behind its ear. I began purring. I don't know, it sounded like a purr to me, it _felt_ like a purr.

"Hey there, Gioello," I greeted it by its name now as it rubbed its cheek against mine. "You had me worried there. I thought you'd never settle down."

It was calm and it sat beside me, quiet and firm. Its gold eyes looked ahead to the sun. The light reflected unto its eyes—my god, it was just _breathtaking_.

_"Your box animal is an absolute interpretation of you. It will either be your shield or weapon— whichever is destined. Take care of it, it will take care of you."_ I remember Kairu say as he first handed me the shaking box.

Huh. Speaking of Kairu, he hasn't come back yet. I felt Gioello stand and head off to the podium on the middle of the grassland. I got the message at once. Kairu wasn't coming back, he has done his part. He was satisfied.

Now, all that's left for me to do is wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Time's up! Haha, again, hi guys. Did you like it?**

**I made this chapter more… explicable. Just a filler chapter, though. Leave a review, please! :)**

**IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW, YOU WON'T BE HAVING SYRUP ON YOUR PANCAKE ;)**


	15. Waiting is for the Patient

**Hallu there! I'd love to thank you first for following this story, for favorit-ing it since idk. I'd also love to tell you I started a new HibariOC BUT I WON'T LEAVE THIS because I love this fic so much. Check it out on my profile, "Of Aces and Deuces." Again, thanks for waiting and I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned KHR, I would keep Hibari all to myself and wouldn't fucking share with anyone. Not Tsuna, not Yamamoto, not Mukuro. NO ONE. But I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Back-Up Plan**

**Mari's POV**

The Southern Quarters blew up behind me, a huge pile of debris and rubble left instead. I heard more cries and screams—I restricted myself from running to help them. I winced, biting my lip hard enough and I tasted blood. I jumped back to Hibari-san's side and glared at him as he smirked. I rolled my eyes, letting out a small breath. I squared my shoulders. "May I take more of your Cloud Flame, Mr. Cloud Guardian?" I asked politely, flashing him a tight smile. "…or, I'll just, well, take it forcibly. Your choice, really."

His glare eased a wee little bit and he bragged, "Couldn't handle them, I see. And now you're asking more flame from me?"

I tried my best to not cut his head of right then, right here, right now. I flashed him one of my award-winning Hey-That-Was-Offensive-But-Since-I-Need-You-I-Won't-Kill-You smiles. "They simply caught me off guard! I didn't know there were _eight_ of them. And besides, it's your fault your chose to be _my_ partner! I told you Yamamoto-san wouldn't have minded to give me some of his flame and—" I spotted a missile coming from our left. "—watch out!" I screamed, signaling Gioello to grab me by the collar and take me to the nearest safe ground.

Sometimes, I really just forget that Gioello's a girl. Meh.

After clearing the dust out of my eyes, I looked for any sign of Hibari-san's survival. I gave up after waiting for three minutes. Should I get Gioello to look for him in that dusty clearing? Nah. Maybe he was really dead. I mean, I don't know. He'll show up when he shows up. Gotta carry on with the plan, you see. I can't have anyone slowing me down, especially now that I've surpassed the first stage. I needed to reach my father's office—soon. I rubbed Gioello's head and said softly, "Let's go ahead, no? Hibari will just catch up."

After marching throughout the forest, I decided to check the contains of my backpack, the one Tetsu-san packed for me. I found bottles of water, medicine, flashlights and batteries, matches, energy bars and knives. There were bullets, too! I giggled. Maybe Tetsu-san really believed we were going to a forest in the Amazon! Hahahaha… or maybe he just thought I would—most probably—get separated from Hibari-san and prepared for the worst.

Wait, sorry. I didn't notice you there! How long have you been there? Oh, you must be so confused! All right, let me take you to the time I woke up on that hospital bed. Won't take long, I assure you, just six minutes, I guess, if you're a fast reader. I'd like you to listen and listen well because I want someone to live on if I don't, and tell my side of the story. Please? Would you do that for me? Okie-dokie. Thanks, you know, since I probably won't be alive once I step into that room. Haha, I know, so confusing. So let me start when…

* * *

I woke up. I was choking—there were tubes inserted into my throat. I panicked, kicking my feet, my hands grasping for the air. The machine beside me went berserk, _beep beep beep beep, _following my crazed heartbeat_. _Some nurses and doctors came rushing in, removing the tube that was actually connected to my lungs. I _felt_ it climb out of my body and the doctors pushed my eyelids open, flashing light to it. I was startled—my eyes wandered from point to point every second. _What was happening?_ I didn't know. I _hoped_ the doctors knew what was happening. My eyes came in contact with a nurse and she looked so calm.

She sent me a slow, silent smile and assured me safety. She held my hand and whispered near my ear as the doctors pushed a syringe containing some blue liquid into a tube that was connected to the back of my hand, "He was waiting for you to wake up all this time, love. And believe me, it's about time you did."

* * *

He walked into the room with such silence it made me uneasy. I watched him as he closed the door and sighed to himself. "Why do I even keep visiting?" He rubbed his temples. I let out a small smile and decided to act asleep as he came closer to my bed. I heard the Monobloc hair from across the room get pulled to near my side of the bed (I'd guess it was my side of the bed, anyway). I felt his hand over mine and I heard another sigh. "They said you woke up already, that's why I came rushing here and now you're just—"

"—pretending to be asleep?" I suggested softly as I opened my eyes. I flashed him a brilliant smile and saw him, startled and wide-eyed. After seconds, he was hugging me like crazy and crying and shit like that. I ruffled his hair and said, "Wassap, Niezel? I missed ya."

"It's Johann to you." He smiled. "So many things happened—hic—can't even tell—hic—you all of it—I, I—hic—missed you too!"

I chuckled softly. "Aww, darling..."

"How many times do you visit me a month, Nieze—I mean, Johann?"

"Three. Four."

Silence overflowed once again as we stared into each other's eyes. Seemed weird, though. Years ago we were kids running like the happiest on Earth and now I'm on a hospital bed and he's wearing a black suit, lookin' quite debonair. Honestly, when the nurse said all of the "he'd been waiting all this time" shit I didn't think of Niez—I mean, Johann first. Yes, yes, I thought **of **_**him**_**.**

It doesn't hurt to wish, right?

I sighed softly and looked at Johann's hands wrapped around mine. My brows furrowed and I knew why. I always knew though I was asleep. I always felt something in Kairu's world that pulled me back, made me feel like someone was waiting for me. It didn't feel like Johann, not my mom, not dad, not anyone I knew so long before. I sighed again. Johann's didn't feel… right.

"How long have I been sleepin' like a total douchebag?" I asked bluntly, trying to stretch. Johann's head snapped up and looked away.

"…almost a year," he said sheepishly.

I almost screamed. "What!" I pushed off all the blankets off me. "I'm going to the recuperation center and learn how to fuckin' walk and run and shoot with my gun and—"

"Don't stress yourself," he smiled assuringly, standing to put me back to my laying position. "Your friends have been helping to manage things since you fell asleep on that couch like a douchebag," he mocked me and then he stared off into the window and whispered, "Friends, huh…"

"Okay?" I raised a brow at him. "You on drugs are something?"

"What?"

"Johann, we've been together since 5ever so you should know I don't have 'friends' except you." I pouted. And then my eyes widened in sudden realization. "Oooooh! You mean Xanxus?" A rush of relief went through me. "Been too long since I've seen that piece of—"

"You just woke up and your mouth's as filthy as ever." Johann noted, smacking the back of my head lightly. "You should at least send him a message of thanks, you know. He's been a great help."

"Really? How?"

"He's been leading the fight against your dad in Italy. Well, most of him, anyway."

"Most of him?"

"…he's insane."

I laughed. "That, he is."

* * *

_**Seven Years Ago, Auroi Head Quarters**_

_"Lussu-nee, who's that guy walking with his head down by the fountain?" I asked innocently. "He doesn't look like any Auroi I've seen at parties."_

_ Lussuria chuckled. "O-ho-ho, that's Xansus-chwan. He's quite a loner, being a tail and all."_

_ "Tail?"_

_ "A child claiming to be from the mafia lineage really isn't." Lussuria explained simply. "But he's good. Got that hate in his eyes, like we all do—well, idk about you, you're just too goody-two-shoes. I don't think you could kill an ant."_

_ "Hey!" I smacked his arm lightly. "I've killed an ant! One ant, to be precise!"_

_ He laughed like he was off his trolley. "Come on, darlin'. I know you want to talk to him. Let's go, don't be shy."_

_ "I'm not!"_

_ "Right. You said that before you peed yourself before coming onto the platform for your announcement as heir four years ago, too."_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ Lussuria laughed again, pulling me forward to the Xanxus kid (I call him a kid but he's waaay older than me! Hahaha!)"Xanxus-chaaan, meet this lovely girl! Her name is—"_

_ "Go away."_

_ "Excuse moi?" I raised my eyebrows. No one says that to me!_

_ "Go. Away."_

_ I looked at him for a second and asked for Lussuria to leave. He did, after sending me a questioning look. "Mind if we start this conversation again?" I asked formally, straightening out the skirt I wore._

_ "There's no conversation. Go away."_

_ "Alright. I get you. Full of hate, that cliché kind of stuff. Here's what, I'm offering you a deal." Xanxus didn't reply, making me smile brighter. "If you fight me right now and win, I'll offer you my family's position as the next heir. If you fight me and I win, you become an ally. Easy."_

_ He smirked as I did. "If I succeed the Vongola throne and the Marzel throne…"_

_ "…you'd be absolutely powerful!" I ended the sentence for him. I reached out to flick his forehead when he jumped back and took out some guns. I smiled softly and took out mine as well._

_ Ah, children of Mafioso. Violent since birth._

* * *

"He didn't win, that's what he is, too." I high-fived Johann after telling him the story of how Xanxus and I met. "You know what, I'm liking this recuperation thing. All I'd have to do is eat, sleep, talk—"

"Won't last long."

"Huh? You said I didn't have to stress myself and that's why you told me about Xanxus' help—"

Johann placed a bottle of pills on my hand. "You don't need to stress yourself 'cause Shamal developed these. One pill a day would keep the numbness away."

"Anaesthesia?" I asked.

"Something like that," he pouted. "It shocks your joints awake, leaving you to move as fast but sometimes, better, than how you did before you fell into a coma."

Sometimes it annoyed me that I actually fell into a coma. Damn, I'm not that weak, right? Why'd I fall into a coma, anyway?

_Maybe 'cause someone hit you in the head too many-a-times before you fell asleep, you stupid douche._ My conscience suggested. My lips formed a straight line.

What the fuck, brain? Can't you just recuperate without thinking of him?

_Whyyy? You feelin' some twisted thing when I put ideas into your brain? You feelin' some cheesy, stomach-knotting, awesome feeling—_

No.

Just no.

Weird thing was, you see, when I was asleep, I had this feeling someone was always here beside me. And I thought of it as… Kyoya Hibari. I know I'm retarded so you don't have to tell me that, but I had this familiar feeling all that time. Something cold. His cold skin, his blue eyes. Cold.

The feeling I had all the time, the feeling of wanting to warm them up. So I put my hands around the bottle of medicine, popped up the cover and took one pill.

It didn't taste that bad.

**The Day After**

"Aced it again!" I said cheerily. "I'll be fuckin' killing with Xanxus by the end of this month!" I high-fived Johann who was waiting for me behind the protective glass. We're in the Vongola HQ traning facility, by the way. Some baby named Lal fetched me yesterday, saying Reborn wanted to see how I was doing, along with my I'm-not-so-sure-ally, Decimo. For the meantime, Lal's been helping me with my aiming and shit.

And then a stron presence entered the training facility, making me turn around.

Tousled black hair, steel, blue eyes, black suit, violet undershirt. He stopped to look at me and then walked towards me.

"Good morning, Hibari-san." Johann greeted as Kyoya Hibari moved closer to us. I gulped and moved closer to him, too. He was about to take something out of his suit-pocket when I lifted my my gun, pointing it at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked with a fierce voice. "It's been a year and you look like you're twenty-six. Wearing suit? Ha, over my dead body." I loaded my gun. "If you're going to impersonate, at least do it well, honeypie." I flashed a caring smile. I put my finger on the trigger and said, "Goodbye. Nice knowing you."

Before I could pull the trigger, Johann pushed my gun and so, the bullet drifted to the right side. "Mia-sama! What are you _thinking? _That's Hibari-san!"

I loaded my gun again. "Nope. He looks too old."

"I assume you haven't told him yet, Herbivore." The impersonator told Johann. "I specifically ordered you to—"

Johann sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Mia-sama, we're ten years in the future."

* * *

The next hour, I'm in a Japanese building isolated 600 miles underground the Vongola HQ, being offered tea by an ol-looking Tetsu-san. I scrunched up my face.

"You mean to tell me… everyone except TYYounger Kyoya Hibari and Tetsu-san came to visit me one day and were hit by a Ten Year Bazooka and _no one_ was able to evade?" I said exasperatedly. Tetsu-san nodded. I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "That's disappointing. So, what happened? Did I die because the tubes supporting my body were detached, too?"

"Obviously not, TYL Mia-sama had everything prepared—medicine, the bed, the doctors and nurses." Tetsu-san replied as I shifted my sitting position, uneasy. TYL me? She sounded absurd.

_And alive,_ my brain added. _You're alive ten years later. You should be happy._

I should?

"So what happens to me Ten Years Later?" I ask in a clear, loud voice. Tetsu-san sighed and was about to answer when I glared at him and said strictly, "I wasn't asking _you_. And on that note, I'd be happy if you'd leave so that Kyoya-san and I could talk privately."

"Of course, Mia-sama. I'll be leaving now, Kyo-san." And with that, he left and closed the door.

Silence overflowed.

"Are you going to answer my question or what, Kyoya Hibari-san?" I smiled, so fake I would gag if I'd seen a reflection of myself right now. "What happens to me in ten years?"

He changed into a black yukata and was drinking his tea so peacefully. His eyes lifted to meet mine and I slightly blushed.

Slightly, okay? Just… slightly.

Hey, at least I'm being honest here.

"…nothing too significant." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. I rolled my eyes and rudely put my elbow on the table, cupping my chin with my palm. I pouted at him.

"Oh, really? 'Cause I was really expecting that kind of answer from you."

He glared at me. I glared back. "I'll lay off a little and think we haven't talked in years. So I'll just ask you this—why am I here? Given the fact my luggage is here, Reborn probably isn't. That was the bait, right? Reborn, I mean. And that Lal person was the courier."

Silence overflowed again. I sighed, standing up. "I'm out of here."

I was about to open the door when he said, "No one disrespects a tea ceremony by leaving like that. Sit down, you're a disgrace."

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"No."

"Touché."

And I did. I sat in front of him again. I _wanted_ to leave but I didn't, either. I know, I'm fucked up. I really am. I looked into his eyes again.

He put two things on the table. "Your box weapon and your ring." He stated simply, leaving dumbfounded. I took them and inspected them, realizing that—

"Oh my god, that wasn't a dream!" I almost screamed. "So Kairu and—"

"What do you know about Kairu?" His voice presented anger and it sliced my mood. I looked at him suspiciously and shrugged, deciding I wanted to annoy him for all the things he made me think on that hospital bed. I know it wasn't his fault, but I am _not_ admitting to that fully.

Blame my imagination.

"Depends. Who's Kairu to you?" I asked smugly, knowing I would get much from this question.

"He is my son."

…

I shut up, my eyes widening. What? But Kairu said his mom was Chrome and—

Oh.

"Now you know what happens to you in ten years," Kyoya Hibari smirked. "As I said, 'nothing too significant.'"

I glared at him as I reflected on the sudden ache in my chest. I just… I just— I felt sad.

I felt horribly, despairingly sad.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to so badly and inexplicably cry.

"Congratulations on your marriage, though." I tried to sound formal as his eyes snapped up from his tea. His eyes observed me, every inch of my face. His lips tipped down.

"I am not married."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I stood. I clenched my jaw and accused him, "You fooled around with Chrome? You're despicable!" Hurt travelled his eyes and I knew his answer.

"Funny how you use the exact words in the future." His voice almost croaked. Almost.

I rubbed my temples. "I expected so much from you, Hibari-san. But to lay your ass on—"

"I am too dignified to do such hateful thing. I lived to your expectations, much to your taste." He cut me off. "I am not married as I am supporting a weak Illusionist's son as mine."

What… the actual fuck? I asked myself as it hit me.

"…you're helping Chrome raise her son?"

"Indeed."

"Why would you do that?" Why would a hateful, prideful, unloving, despicable creature like you do that? Why?

It took me minutes before I got his answer. It took a lot of averting gazes and fierce eye contact.

"You asked me to." He paused for another while. "Before you joined Mukuro, that filthy leech, in Vendice prison."

I fell to the floor. Vendice prison, me, Mukuro?

I rubbed my temples and clutched to the table for support. I took out the bottle of medicine I kept inside my pocket and ate one pill. I was grateful for this pill.

It made me feel so numb.

I stared incredulously at him and his steel, blue eyes controlled my desire to release my burst of emotions. I tried my best to remain calm. I opened my mouth, but all that came out was:

"Did I ever get to tell you that I think I loved you?"

* * *

**Hey, guys. The continuation will be given, uh, when plot bunnies arrive. Or you could suggest as you leave a review! Please do, you know, leave a review. It makes me feel like people actually read my stuff. My crappy, shitty stuff. Woop woop, cheers to this chapter and to my new HibariOC fanfic! Make sure you take a look, yeah? :) Thankyou! I LOVE YOU!**

OMAKE

"Tetsu-saaaan, where are youuu? I'm back from the Marzel HQ to pick up Kairuuuu! Hey, that rhymed." An enthusiastic Mia entered the household. She took off her shoes and went to the Japanese living room. There, she was greeted by a small boy that rammed unto her thighs. "Oh hi, Kairu! I missed ya!" She greeted, messing up his hair. "Let's get you back to your momma's house, alright? You must've been pestering my fiancé again!"

"Mia-obasan!" Kairu's cute voice made her laugh. "I was a good boy today! Kyoya-ojiisan taught me how to use chopsticks, too!"

Mia was dumbfounded. "Kyoya's here?"

Kairu nodded. "He's in the garden with Tetsu-san."

And so Mia and Kairu went to the garden to see Kyoya and Tetsuya. Both were talking. Kyoya's head snapped up as he saw the woman wearing an elegant, black dress. His eyes softened a little and he made his way to her, Tetsuya following behind.

"Good afternoon, Mia-sama." Tetsuya greeted.

"You didn't tell me he was arriving today!" Mari Auroi accused. "I could've prepared a gift!"

Kairu giggled. "I didn't tell you either! We were gonna surpise you!"

Mia smacked the back of Kairu's head ever so lightly and flashed a brilliant but sarcastic smile to Kyoya. "_You_ could've told me, at least."

"Obviously," Kyoya mocked her. "But that would've been too much of a giveaway."

"Giveaway that what?"

"That you both are in a romantic relationship!" Kairu squealed, ramming unto Kyoya's chest this time.

Mia sighed. "No, we're not, Kairu, give it a rest. So really, why'd you not tell me? I feel so betrayed. I tell _you_ when I'm coming back!" She pouted. "I seriously could've gotten you a present—like a dead rat, or some vandalized walls on Namimori to welcome you back just to annoy you!" She laughed.

"Precisely why I didn't convey I was arriving," Kyoya sounded amused and then he looked serious. "Tsunayoshi Sawada suggests that the past you will be arriving tomorrow."

Mia's brows raised and she shrugged. "Tell her that Kairu's your son, will you? And that you'd be marrying Chrome sometime soon. Or maybe you could tell her I'm in Vendice prison. Make up some lies, will you?"

"Why?"

"It's about time she learned not to trust so easily. Not even you."


	16. Malice

**Hey! Wassap! I'm back with my most recent chapter!**

**And since it's my fifteenth chapter (I'm so close to the end of this story! NOOOOO!) I decided to respond to my reviewers! :D LET'S DO THIS!**

**lhadyprilla: well, Cliffhangers are nice and it makes people follow my stories that is why I put cliffhangers. Yes, I am a heinous writer. Lol. How was ACET? :)**

**long live marshmallows: awwww! I'm sorry that there are not much interactions here either but... it's for the betterment of the story, I swear! lol "5eva" is actually a term tumblristas use as an adjective of time to depict that the time is longer than 4ever, so 5eva. Get it? :) And besides, 5eva is a term close friends use. It's slang and whatnot. I just wanted to make Mia look like she had tumblr (like she was also normal... even at least once!) with the use of a tumblr slang. Idk, maybe I was drunk when I wrote that. (I'm kidding I don't drink)**

**yukikaze1410: LET ME LOVE YOU. I WILL POST MORE. *weird fangirling mode* asjkhasd;kdjaskdjs, sorry, please don't unfollow... I know I'm weird...**

**xXanimereaderfanXx: thanks! you're awesome too, love. I'm sorry but no omake for this one, it's because at the end- ohhhh sorrrrryyyy, no spoooiiillleeerrrsss :P**

**Universal Sweetheart: I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING ON EACH CHAPTER. I OFFER YOU PANCAKES BLESSED WITH LOVE. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON'T EVER GO AWAY.**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO OKAY LET US BE FRIENDS FOREVER YOU ARE AWESOME TOO**

**So yeah, that's it for my weird responses for the update. I'm pretty much this weird only on the internet. Hehehehehe. Don't worry, I'm not on drugs. I'm... enthusiastic (yes, I am aware, pathetic excuse) but this chappie is nice, I swear:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Malice**

**Outside the Training Room of the Vongola Base, TYL.**

"Mia-sama! Please open the door!" TYL Tetsuya Kusakabe pounded in the training room's entrances for the umpteenth time. "Mia-sama, are you still in there? Mia-sama!"

No response.

TYL Tetsuya Kusakabe sighed miserably. This was his fault, absolutely. TYL Mari Scarlett Auroi had asked him specifically _NOT_ to leave the present Mari Auroi alone with the TYL Kyoya HIbari in a room because:

1.) TYL Kyoya Hibari may beat the crap out of Mari Auroi due to her stupidity and inquisitiveness, thus ending the hope of eternal peace between the Marzel and Vongola Family. Not that likely.

2.) The present Mari Auroi may start a fight that would severe the ties between the Vongola and Marzel families which would, absolutely, result to the War of the Century. Very likely.

3.) TYL Kyoya Hibari may do something… malicious. 50-50% chance.

4.) The present Mari Auroi may confess her unsure feelings and serve as a hindrance to the plans that TYL Kyoya Hibari and TYL Mari Auroi had talked out a week before the present 10th generation's arrival to ensure the peace and shit.

But #4 was what exactly happened.

TYL Tetsuya Kusakabe leaned against the door and stayed silent. Maybe the present Mari Auroi would come out if she thought he was gone. But who was he fooling, really? He'd known "Mia-sama" for more than ten years—she won't come out without any particular reason… or wouldn't let anyone in for the same.

He would wait, he decided in his mind.

He would always wait.

He'd seen it all. Through the fights and misunderstandings between "Kyo-san" and "Mia-sama" he'd know. He would always know. There… there would always be a way. And besides, everyone… almost everyone is alive ten years in the future—everyone is well… so it was obvious "Mia-sama" had found a way. The Hell Rings would be at peace, everything would be at peace.

He sighed, taking out a picture from his suit pocket. It was a picture of Chrome Dokuro, smiling softly as she held her son with Rokudo Mukuro. Chrome was still alive then, still so alive. She had died after losing herself inside the illusion from one of the Hell Rings that went berserk during the Marzel War. She was dead and couldn't cross back to the real dimension—but in the illusionary world, yes, yes, she _is_ a part of it. She is alive as an illusion. It took Tetsuya Kusakabe a lot of time before he understood it, but he does now. He, again, thought of her as a smiling but not so fragile lady—the one he had felt some kind of affection for. But she became the sacrifice, and besides, she chose Mukuro Rokudo. There was nothing wrong with them—Chrome is to be forever an illusion now and Mukuro can travel through dimensional illusions. They're perfect for each other. Just a little more time and he'd accept this.

He sighed again. TYL Kyo-san would kill him, absolutely. He wasn't able to comply with the plans settled a week before the present 10th generation came. But not that much load was on him—surely they had a back-up plan of some sort, right? TYL Mari Auroi assured him safety before she _pooofed!_ and was replaced with smoke into the hospital that welcomed the present comatose Mari Auroi.

All that was needed was the arrival of the present Kyoya Hibari, who, most likely, would be searching and searching and searching with the younger him in the halls of the Marzel Household. Yep, you read that right. _Marzel Household. Italy._ Not Namimori, Japan. He smiled to himself, remembering his younger days when the present Kyoya Hibari and he discovered a letter written by Reborn on his desk. Up to now, he had _no_ idea if it was the Reborn from his TYL era but… he remembered _perfectly_ what was written that made the present Kyoya Hibari go berserk.

_Ciaossu Kyoya Hibari!_

_ Mari Auroi has the future of Namimori in her hands. She is in the future, thanks to the 10-year-Bazooka and she is trying to be the best and recuperate. What we need you to do is to protect the Hell Rings from the Varia (Frantasma), Marzel (Johann) and of course, Kawahira._

_ Kawahira, Mari Auroi's future fiancé._

_REBORN_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME, MARZEL HOUSEHOLD, EAST WING. ROOM OF THE MARZEL NONO, GILREI AUROI.**

"_I will bite you to death._" He hissed with rage. "I will battle and crush your army, how much you can send. I will _kill_ you."

Gilrei chuckled. "Where are you getting all this resolve from, Namimori Prefect?" Gilrei asked between receiving and giving off some blows from Kyoya Hibari. "Aren't you quite tired?"

By the second, Kyoya Hibari just became more and more furious. His bursts of anger, irritation, rage and all those mixed together—to him—were massively unsurprising.

Huh.

Unsurprising.

He visited Mari Auroi every single day while she was in her comatose. He made sure no noise came near her hospital room, no evil, no dirt. He checked and checked and checked her medical records and doctors, making sure she was provided with international care and… comfort from his hospital. He made sure of her recovery. He even held her hand once. Once. _Once._ _**Once.**_

But then the ending of Reborn's letter kept ringing in his mind…

_Kawahira, Mari Auroi's future fiancé… Kawahira, Mari Auroi's future fiancé… Kawahira, Mari Auroi's future fiancé… Kawahira, Mari Auroi's future fiancé…_

It rang and rang and rang in his mind it drove him insane. It enraged him. His eyes were ablaze and furious and violent and hurtful and disheartened. He was feverish and he felt warm—so warm it was the _wrong_kind of warm. He never acknowledged that he felt… "love"… for Mari Auroi. He was sure he wasn't capable of… "love."

He was capable of fighting and hurting and fighting and war and hating and killing.

And that was what he was going to do… until, of course, a familiar voice snapped him out of his rage.

You can only guess how relieved he was.

You can only guess.

* * *

**IN FRONT OF THE NAMIMORI HIGH GATES, PRESENT TIME.**

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU WOMAN?!" TYL Gokudera lost his cool as he saw TYL Mari Auroi take out a bunch of spray cans and use them all up to "decorate" the gates of the school.

"Taking advantage of the prefect's absence, what do you _think_ I'm doing?" TYL Mari Auroi sighed. "We're ten years in the past, Hayato-san. As I remember perfectly, I never got to do this when I entered Namimori High because of a certain annoying mother*********** prefect. He should see this as a present, a _Welcome home, Darling!_ gift of some sort when he comes back."

"He won't, you woman! Clean it up—he'll go berserk!"

"Who will go berserk?" TYL Mari Auroi asked innocently, batting her lashes. TYL Gokudera tried to explain with TYL Yamamoto and TYL Ryohei when they'd just given up.

TYL Mari Auroi was too intent on being childish.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought, losers…" TYL Mari Auroi had said softly and mockingly as she added the finishing touches to her "work of art" that just looked like a ton of dead rats' graffiti to TYL Ryohei. TYL Gokudera just took out another cigarette and muttered words you wouldn't hear in a truck stop.

"Oh, right! Reborn wants to meet us in the Reception room, guys!" TYL Miura Haru said happily. "He sent a note that we need to go for Plan F."

"F?! Oh, shit." TYL Gokudera shook his head miserably, looking at TYL Mari Auroi. "Just remember, woman, my condolences to the past you."

"Oh, shut it! Plan F isn't that bad!" TYL Mari Auroi laughed. "It takes time. You don't rush _love._"

"Then why are we going for Plan F?!"

"…because Reborn sent so?" TYL Kyoko suggested softly, patting TYL Gokudera on the back. "C'mon. I know I don't usually want to know your plans and stuff, but what _is_ plan F?"

Mari Auroi piped up first. "We only commence plan F once Reborn has sent us a letter to commence plan F. If Reborn wants plan F to commence, it means one of the Hell Rings in the future has gone haywire and created illusions pretty much to everyone's disappointment. And yeah, these illusions probably mirror the raged feelings of the possessor."

"And whose Hell Ring in the future went haywire?" TYL Kyoko asked, intrigued.

"Probably mine," TYL Mari Auroi shrugged, pushing TYL Gokudera into the school. "C'mon, fatty Gokudera! Vongola Juudaime's probably waiting in the Reception Room with Reborn! Don't wanna keep him waiting, right?"

"HE'S THERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS WAITING, WOMAN?! ARE YOU INSANE?! DAMN YOU!" And so, TYL Gokudera had raced unto the third floor, knowing his boss was probably waiting for him. "DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!" echoed in the halls as the group left behind went to the Reception room with a slower pace.

TYL Yamamoto laughed. "He never changed much." TYL Yamamoto commented, looking back to TYL Mari Auroi. "Plan F, though? Really?" TYL Yamamoto laughed again.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad!" TYL Mari Auroi pouted. "We're just gonna have to throw our Ten Year Bazooka to the Kyoya in this era and swap with the ten years later Kyoya…"

"…and then?"

"And then Kyoya Hibari—not the TYL one—would calm the younger me, whatever angered her surely would be something… chilidish."

"Seriously? Calm _the younger you?_" TYL Yamamoto patted TYL Mari Auroi's back as TYL Mari Auroi pouted at him. "What could the younger Kyoya Hibari possibly do the _calm_ the younger _you?_"

"…"

"I'm waiting for an answer…" TYL Kyoko and TYL Haru said together with their smirks present. TYL Mia shuddered.

"Well, Kyoya's going to have to kiss her. The younger me, I mean. Well, I wouldn't have anything against the younger Kyoya to kiss me, but you get me, right? Younger Kyoya will be kissing the younger me."

It went awkward silent after that. They arrived at the Reception room with no TYL Tsunayoshi, to TYL Gokudera's disappointment, but with only plane tickets to Italy. TYL Mari Auroi laughed.

"Oh, look! There's the Ten Year Bazooka by the sofa! Lambo-san, please take it and stuff it in your hair, thanks. But yeah, seems like I'm going to see my father soon enough. That damned Vongola Decimo, planning unnecessary meetings!"

"Aren't you just excited, Mia?" TYL Kyoko laughed. "I can see the fire in your eyes!"

* * *

**PRESENT TIME, MARZEL HOUSEHOLD, EAST WING. ROOM OF THE MARZEL NONO, GILREI AUROI.**

"Watch out!" A woman's voice shouted, snapping Kyoya Hibari out of his rage. Kyoya Hibari jumped far back, recognizing the voice. He wiped the blood that dripped from his hair. As he lifted his gaze, he was met with the image of the ten year bazooka flying to his direction.

_Damn you, _he thought. _You didn't even let me see your future face. _He shook his head mentally. _You're such a heinous being, Mari Auroi._

And _poooooof!_

Pink smoke erupted, a shadow forming in it. The smoke gradually disappeared, presenting TYL Kyoya Hibari.

"Hallu, Kyoya!" TYL Mari Auroi waved her hand frantically. "Whatcha been up to for the last few weeks? And I _know_ you angered the younger me! How dare thee!" She said jokingly.

TYL Kyoya Hibari shrugged, looking up to meet the gaze of Gilrei Auroi.

Oh, right. Gilrei Auroi was still in the room.

Oh.

"My dearest daughter… you've grown?" Gilrei Auroi flexed. "You're here to help your father, right?"

Almost every single guardian in the room snickered. TYL Mari Auroi flashed her ten years younger father a brilliant smile. "Nawp. I'm actually here to entertain you for a little while…

"And of course, to avenge you for killing my mum."

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER, VONGOLA BASE TRAINING ROOM.**

Almost all of the illusions were defeated—the illusions of box weapons and Mafioso that had this particular range of strength in them. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mari Auroi were out of control—beating each single one. Tsunayoshi Sawada, though, observed how Mari Auroi's attacks were in line with her box animal, Gioello, as furious and enraged. He observed that the illusions were weak and decided that these were the results of Mari's Hell Ring's reaction to its bearer's feelings. Mari Auroi unconsciously created punching bags (in forms of Mafioso and rival box animals) that would relieve her from her… dilemma. Tsunayoshi wondered when his guardians would arrive and help him calm Mari Auroi down.

As if on cue, Kyoya Hibari, the younger Kyoya Hibari had burst the walls of the training room, shocking both the Vongola Decimo and Mari Auroi. Mari Auroi had dropped her weapons and marched just as confidently to meet—to fight—Kyoya Hibari. She didn't seem to notice that the Kyoya she was facing was younger.

Mari Auroi pushed back the younger Kyoya Hibari with her fingers and shouted foul words, releasing all her thoughts and… concerns regarding their… "relationship." Tsunayoshi Sawada calmed down, seeing that everything was going to be alright then. His Cloud Guardian had arrived to calm Mari Auroi down by letting her talk her feelings out with him…

But who was Tsunayoshi Sawada kidding? Kyoya Hibari could care less for such trivial shit. And so the image of Mari Auroi shouting endlessly at the same era Kyoya Hibari changed into—

_Kyoya Hibari's POV. Not the TYL Hibari, okay? Okay._

I smashed my lips onto hers. I pushed her hand back and made mine embrace her waist, the other on the side of her face. I forcefully kissed her and I kissed her hard. My hands trailed to her nape as to keep our faces together as she tried to resist. She could only try and resist. It would be futile because I didn't care anymore. What I felt wasn't appropriate... but what she made me feel wasn't, either. I gave up. I was going to give in. I _am_ giving in. I would send my apologies to my warlord ancestors when I see them. I didn't care.

I don't care.

I'm not going to let some Kawahira take her.

I'm not letting anyone take her.

She is my possession.

She…

She is…

Time only passed until she stopped resisting and she… kissed back. Her hands clenched around my neck, pulling me close. She kissed back hard and unlawfully. We parted, breathing heavily. I stared at her, she stared back. I, as the arrogant asshole I am, smirked. She looked directly into my eyes and bit her lip.

She calmed down. Whatever was happening, with the ruined walls and illusions that surrounded us—it was over. Her hands dropped to her sides and she started blushing madly, realizing what she had just done.

I, the demon that bruised her; hurt her, thrown her words, kissed her abruptly and unjustly. I felt no guilt for some reason, for some unfathomable, inexplicable, unjust reason.

* * *

Please leave a review:)

~POP


End file.
